


Finally Found

by DontPanicArthur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontPanicArthur/pseuds/DontPanicArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma Swan and Regina Mills are work colleagues and good friends. Emma is in a relationship with Elsa, and Regina is amassing countless flawed dates. How is it that they cannot see what is right in front of their noses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic in progress that has been posted on fanfiction.net. I thought I would bring it over here too to reach a wider audience.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters**

 

Emma finished off her bear claw, shoving the remainder into her already full mouth, wiping her sticky fingers onto the leg of her work pants she watched her partner clamber into the passenger side of the ambulance. She continued to watch the woman as she huffed and puffed while trying to put her seat belt on. Emma chuckled while she turned the key in the ignition, and flicked the sirens and lights on.

"Rough date last night?" she asked.

Regina finally turned to look at her. Her hair was tied back into a neat bun and her uniform was neatly pressed. Yet she couldn't possibly look more flustered. Regina rolled her eyes in an overly exaggerated manner.

"It was the worst!"

Emma chuckled again at the pouty look on Regina's face as she pulled out of the station, indicating right and turning into the even flow of traffic, manoeuvring as fast and safely as she could through the crowded street. Regina frowned at her friend and colleague.

"I am glad you find this all so amusing, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan? Really Regina?" Emma laughed even more.

Regina folded her arms across her chest and looked out of her window as they flew down the busy street.

"Regina. Tell Dr Swan all about your problems. This is a safe environment," Emma smiled widely as she navigated through a set of red lights.

"Emma… a) you are not a doctor and b)… well there is no b), but I am sure there are more enthralling things we can talk about."

"I am sure there is. But I really want to hear about what has got you all ruffled this fine morning," Emma took a sip from her coffee and, looking over to Regina, offered her the half empty cup. Regina grimaced and shook her head.

"You always put too much sugar in."

Emma shrugged and drank the rest of her coffee before placing the empty paper cup into the drinks holder next to her. She turned to Regina and raised her eyebrows.

"Well?"

"Oh. Okay," Regina huffed. "It was a disaster from the get go. He was half an hour late to start with, then when he finally showed up to the restaurant he looked as though he hadn't showered in a week. He was constantly texting and playing on his phone throughout the evening, and then when he finally decided to have a conversation with me he told me that he didn't realize I had a kid so there was no possibility for another date. Like he was too good for me, and like I would even want another date with him!"

"Whoa, he sounds like quite the charmer. Was this another set up from a friend or an online thing?" she slammed on the brakes and swerved as a car pulled out in front of her. She rounded the offending vehicle and threw the driver a death glare.

"I don't do the online thing, Emma, you know that. This was a work colleague of a friend of a friend or something. I think I just need to give up on dating and come to the realization that I am destined to be forever alone."

"That sounds like a solid plan, my friend. I will get you a cat. Alternatively, you could always switch teams," Emma waggled her eyebrows playfully and Regina laughed out loud at this. Emma never failed to make her day brighter.

"I am not sure how comfortable your girlfriend would be with that."

"Ha-ha, not me you fool. Just women in general. Besides, Elsa knows how irresistible I am so she would totally understand."

"I am sure she would, but I am not really one for breaking up relationships, dear."

"Wow, you think highly of yourself."

"Yes I do. I see no reason not to," Regina used her right hand to brace herself with the dashboard as Emma took a hairy corner a little too fast. "Speaking of your beautiful girlfriend, when is she going back home to Finland or Sweden or wherever she comes from?" Regina waved her hand in the air between them dismissively.

"She leaves for her sister's wedding in NORWAY on Wednesday," Emma sulked. "But she's only going for a week, thank god. I couldn't last any longer without her… who would cook me dinner?"

Regina laughed, knowing that Emma was more than probably serious as she knew the woman was a very poor cook, she also knew that Emma loved Elsa dearly and would genuinely miss her girlfriend.

"Well, come over Friday night and you can have dinner with Henry and I."

"Awesome!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled the truck to a stop at their destination. Turning off the lights and sirens and putting the handbrake on, she jumped out of the ambulance. "I'll bring the wine."

* * *

 

Emma stood outside of her friend's apartment as she rang the doorbell. She was out of uniform and wearing dark wash denim jeans and a simple black t-shirt, she was also bearing a bottle of red and a bunch of flowers. Regina opened the door and welcomed Emma in. She looked questioningly at the bouquet of flowers.

"I don't want you telling your work mates tomorrow that you had a dud date."

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. Taking both the flowers and the wine she turned to lead the way into the kitchen.

"You could have worn something other than black. You wear black every day at work; don't you own anything of colour?"

"I'm not wearing all black," Emma defended as she leaned against the breakfast bar, watching as Regina looked for a vase in one of her cupboards. "My jeans are totally dark blue."

She moved around the counter and opened the drawer to find a corkscrew.

"So where's the kid?" she asked as she popped the cork from the bottle as Regina simultaneously placed two wine glasses in front of her.

"He is being a traitor and spending the weekend camping with his friend's family instead of spending time with me," Regina stated as she swirled the wine in her hand and then took a sip.

"Oh god. Who's going to entertain me then?" Emma whined. Regina hit Emma playfully on the arm as she walked over to the oven to check on dinner.

"So what's for tea then?"

"Lamb racks," Regina responded as she tested the meat, pressing it gently with her finger. She closed the oven door and turned to look at Emma when she heard sniggering.

"I love a good rack," Emma grinned.

Regina shook her head. "You are such a child."

They ate their dinner in the dining room with a table cloth and napkins like civilized adults. Emma would have been happy eating in front of the television but Regina always had to do everything in a proper manner. They adjourned to the lounge room once they had cleared the table and stacked the dishwasher. Sitting on the couch in front of the tv Emma and Regina drank their newly refilled glasses of wine while they watched a cheesy rom-com. It was nearly nine o'clock when Emma declared that it was time to head home.

"I must say, Regina, your rack is definitely one of the best racks I've ever had in my mouth. I look forward to having it again in the future."

"Well, you can only hope, dear," Regina responded as she opened the door for Emma.

"Thank you for the fine wine and the fine company, I'm now going to call my beautiful girlfriend and moan to her about how much I miss her gorgeous face."

Regina watched Emma turn and walk down the hallway towards the elevator and then closed the door. Resigning to the fact that she may as well hit the sheets too. She couldn't believe that it was a Friday night and she was going to bed at nine pm. She was definitely going to be forever alone.

* * *

 

Regina reached out to her bedside table, fumbling in the dark for her beeping phone. She squinted her eyes at the device while her eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of the screen. It was a text from Emma.

**R u home?**

She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes as she typed her response.

_It's 2 o'clock in the morning. Of course I am home._

Not twenty seconds later she heard a knock at the front door. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe putting it on while she walked to the door. She tied the robe around her waist as she unlatched the security chain and turned the dead locks. What she saw when she opened the door broke her heart. There was Emma, in her flannel pajamas, ugg boots, and tear streaked face.

"Emma?" Emma crumpled into Regina's open arms and sobbed.

"She isn't coming home. Elsa is staying in Norway."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina continued to hold Emma as she cried in her arms. She moved them from the entrance to her home and into the lounge room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Emma, what on earth happened in the last few hours?" Regina asked gently as she lowered them both onto her couch.

"You mean what happened in the last few months that I was totally oblivious to?" Emma retorted, sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Regina reached behind her to the side table to grab the box of tissues. She handed the entire box to Emma and placed her other hand on Emma's trembling knee.

Emma took the box and placed it on the seat next to her without even taking a single tissue out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asked, rubbing Emma's knee softly with her thumb.

Emma sighed heavily and threw her weight into the back of the couch. She sat there momentarily, staring at the ceiling a while before she talked.

"When I left here after dinner I went home and called Elsa like I said I was gonna do. She talked to me, making polite conversation," she turned her head to look at Regina, her green eyes bloodshot and puffy from so much crying.

"I knew something wasn't right, Regina. She was too quiet. So I asked her what was wrong."

She leaned forward, putting her head in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees. Regina placed a comforting hand on her back and waited to see what Emma had to say.

"She wasn't happy here. Ever since her dad died and her mother and sister moved back to Norway she felt too lonely. I wasn't enough. She said she still loves me but not enough to be without her family. She had been planning this…" she waved one of her hands around in the air "whatever the fuck she just did to me, the entire time."

She burst into tears again. Violent sobs racking her body.

"How could I not see this coming? I know we work a lot and stuff, but I don't think I am a neglectful girlfriend. I thought we were happy."

Regina placed her arm around Emma's shoulder and pulled her into a hug again. They stayed like that for some time until Emma's crying subsided. She pulled away from Emma and with her left hand she curled a lock of blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

"I'm going to make you a hot cocoa. It will make you feel a little better," she said.

As she stood she grabbed a throw rug from the nearby armchair and placed it around Emma's shoulders. Emma drew it closer to herself, clenching it tightly between her fists.

"You don't have anything stronger do you?" she asked.

"I have gin," Regina yelled from the kitchen before she came back into the room brandishing the half empty bottle.

Emma frowned and pulled a face of disgust. "Have you been channeling Ernest Hemingway? Besides, that stuff makes people depressed. I doubt it will make me feel better."

Regina turned on her heel and made her way back into the kitchen mumbling under her breath.

"What?" Emma yelled.

"I said…" Regina spoke loudly, "I'm surprised you even know who Ernest Hemingway is."

She was back in the lounge room now with a bottle of chocolate flavoured liqueur in her hand.

"Are you really being mean to me right now, even though my heart is breaking into a million pieces?" Emma asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

Regina tilted her head to the side and conceded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's a force of habit. So would you like some of this in your hot cocoa?" She indicated the nearly full bottle in her hand.

"Nope, just give me the whole bottle." Emma reached out for it as Regina moved closer to her.

"Are you sure that is a wise, dear?"

"What did I just say about my heart breaking into a million pieces?"

Regina handed over the bottle with some trepidation. Emma snatched it out of her hand, unscrewed the cap and took a long, long, swig. Regina continued to look at the broken woman in front of her, worried that she would consume way too much and end up vomiting it all over her beautiful white rug. Emma looked back up at her after she had swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Don't worry, Regina. I can handle my alcohol. I'm not going to throw up on your lovely white rug."

She sat back down on the couch next to Emma. Emma grabbed the tv remote and turned it on, flicking the channels until she finally landed on sitcom re-runs from the seventies. She placed the decidedly lighter bottle of chocolate liqueur on the coffee table and laid down sideways on the couch, resting her head on Regina's lap. Regina absentmindedly ran her fingers through soft blonde locks, lightly smoothing the hair away from Emma's face. It wasn't long until she heard the tell-tale, steady breathing of Emma sleeping. She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her own eyes. What was Elsa thinking? Emma was a wonderful person, anybody would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

"Moooooommmmmm."

An overly loud and overly breathy, spittle ridden whisper sounded in Regina's ear.

She blinked her eyes open in shock, and turned a stiff neck to see her son standing right next to her, leaning down towards the couch to 'whisper' in her ear.

"Henry? What on earth are you doing home?" she looked him up and down. "And why do you look like a drowned rat?"

He was looking down at Emma, still lying comfortably on the couch, her head nestled firmly on Regina's lap. He looked back at his mom with a raised eyebrow and 'whispered'.

"Emma's asleep on your lap."

"Yes, dear, I am aware. But you need to answer my question."

"Oh. It was crazy stormy last night and we got washed out of our camp. So we came home," he shrugged as if this were an everyday occurrence. He was looking back down at Emma again.

"Henry you need to get out of your wet clothes. Not only are you going to catch a cold but you are dripping all over my white rug."

"Yeah, okay mom. But I think some waffles might help me not to catch a cold… oh and also a hot cocoa with cinnamon on top," he smiled brightly, his hair wet and plastered to his forehead.

"I'll consider it if you hurry up and get your drenched self into the shower."

Once Henry had left the room, leaving soggy footprints on the carpet, Regina tried to wake Emma.

"Emma," she gently shook the woman by the shoulder. "Emma," she said a little louder and when the blonde started to rouse she said "Do you want waffles for breakfast?"

At that Emma sat bolt upright. Blonde curls messy and sticking out the side of her head like a birds nest. Her eyes still shut.

"And a coffee?" Emma asked in a hoarse voice that was still lazy from sleep and raw from too much crying.

"Yes, Emma, I can make you a coffee as well." Regina replied as she watched the younger woman open one eye and then the other.

She stood up and stretched her own back and cricked her neck. She was definitely too old to be sleeping on a couch, especially upright. She walked over to the kitchen and put the coffee on while she got the ingredients out to make waffles for her child and her friend. She turned around to see that Emma was now sitting at the breakfast bar on one of the stools, looking a little worse for wear.

"How are you this morning?" Regina asked as she got three cups out of the cupboard and poured coffee into one for the woman in front of her.

"Shit. I feel like someone has reached into my chest and pulled my still beating heart out and crushed it before my eyes," she took a sip of her hot coffee.

"Emma!" she heard very loudly from behind her.

"Shit!" she jumped in her seat, spilling some of her coffee over the bench. "Henry you scared me!"

He grinned knowingly as his mother looked at Emma with a rather heavy frown.

"Swan, that is twice you have sworn this morning- once, I might add, in front of my son. Need I remind you of the swear jar?" Regina reprimanded.

Emma cringed visibly. She sincerely apologized to Regina and then to Henry, her bottom lip fell and it looked as though she were going cry.

"Oh no." Regina said under her breath.

Henry glared at his mother. "You've upset her, Mom."

"No kid, it's alright. I was already kinda sad anyway."

Henry tilted his head to the side and looked discerningly at Emma. He walked closer to her and took the coffee cup from her hand, placing it smoothly on the counter. He took her hand in his and walked her into the living room and ushered her over to the couch again. He walked over to the entertainment unit and turned the TV and a console on, he rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a gaming controller. Henry plopped himself down next to Emma, making sure there was barely any distance between them. She was looking quizzically down at the boy, he was concentrating intently on the screen, setting up the game they were going to play.

"It's called Dead Island. I know it's not really for kids but it's just zombies I'm killing," he turned his head up to Emma with a toothy grin. "When I am sad, killing zombies always makes me happy."

Emma couldn't help but discreetly wipe a tear away from her eye at the sweetness of this ten year old boy.

"Also, it really scares mom. One time she even said the F-word." Emma laughed out loud at that.

"Oh did she now?"

"Yep. Actually her exact words were 'Holy fucking shit!' and she threw the controller up into the air…" he whispered "We had to buy a new one."

Emma hooted uproariously and when she heard Regina yell out Henry's name from the kitchen she laughed even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you still insist on driving that heap of rubbish." Regina said over the roof of her newly polished car as Emma crossed the road towards her.

Emma briefly turned to look at her yellow bug.

"What's wrong with my car?" she asked as she caught up to Regina, falling into step with her as they made their way to the firehouse's entrance.

"It took you three attempts to close the driver's door." Regina opened one of the double glass doors and allowed Emma to walk through before her.

"The hinges probably just need a little oil. The rest of the car is fine. Besides, you can't talk. You're driving a clunker of a whale from the 80s- don't you think it's time you updated?"

"What?!" Regina stopped still in her tracks, horrified that anyone would say such a thing. "My car is a classic!"

"Yeah, a classic piece of shit!" Emma snorted, also stopping when she realised that Regina wasn't moving alongside her. They stood in the foyer eyeing each other off in silence.

"Okay you guys, stop flirting." Ruby walked over to the women and playfully smacked Emma on the bum with an open hand as she greeted them. Regina turned and glared at the vibrant young firefighter- brown eyes narrowing and lips pursing. Emma laughed and light-heartedly pushed Ruby away by the shoulder.

"Good morning Miss Lucas. Emma, if you will excuse me." Regina turned abruptly and marched off towards the locker rooms.

"What's her problem?" Ruby thumbed towards the retreating form that was Regina. "She knows I'm only joking right? I didn't really think you two were flirting, I mean she's straight and you have a girlfriend," Ruby defended.

"Actually only one of those statements is true."

Ruby looked over Emma's shoulder to see that Regina had stopped in the doorway to the locker room, one hand on her hip the other holding her phone as she looked down at the device. Without moving her eyes from the woman she said "Regina is now playing on the same team as us?"

Emma turned to see what she was looking at. Once she understood what the brunette was implying she turned around and slapped her on the upper arm. "No! And stop looking at her like that."

"Like what?" Ruby's eyes remained transfixed on the older paramedic.

"Like you want to eat her for breakfast, you perve."

"She's fucking hot though, and if she is now into the ladies- I so call dibs."

"She's not into the ladies… that I am aware of. What I was actually trying to tell you was that Elsa and I broke up. Well, technically she broke up with me and I cried like a little baby."

Ruby averted her eyes from Regina and refocused her attention onto Emma. "Oh, Em. I'm so sorry. That is really uncool. You are the nicest person in the world. Given, you can be kind of a dork. But you're still adorable," she gave the blonde a tight and heartfelt hug.

"Thanks Rubes." Emma smiled into her shoulder.

Ruby pulled away and they made their way to the common area that included couches, a TV, and a fully functional kitchen. Emma plonked herself onto one of the old, used couches and reached for a magazine lying on the coffee table. Ruby took the seat next to her and sat in what appeared to be deep thought.

After about ten minutes she piped up. "You need tequila and dancing," Ruby said decidedly.

Emma looked up from her magazine confused. "That I do- but in case you haven't noticed, that's kind of frowned upon while we are at work… at work to specifically save peoples' lives."

"See I told you that you were a dork. I didn't mean now," she said exasperatedly. "Friday night. We are going to the Rabbit Hole, we are going to do tequila shots, and we are going to dance like mad men. We will set this town on fire… though not literally of course, seeing as you need clarification."

Emma appeared to contemplate the idea for a few minutes. "Okay. That's the best plan I've heard in about 2 hours. But I'm only agreeing because I need some decent alcohol." She faced Ruby with a disgusted look on her face. "Regina tried to give me gin the other night."

Ruby returned the look of disgust. "Eeew. Is she 80?"

Emma shrugged in response.

"So that's a yes to this Friday then?"

"Yes it is."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

She held her right hand up for a high five, when Emma mirrored the action Ruby excitedly misjudged her angle, her hand hitting Emma's far too late, skating off the other woman's and fair into the young EMT's face- effectively slapping the blonde in the eye. Emma swore and quickly brought the heel of her hand to her eye rubbing it weightily. She looked over to Ruby with her remaining good eye. Ruby, smiling guiltily, shrugged an apology.

"Oops"

* * *

Regina was at the wheel of the ambulance, looking over to Emma and then back to the road and then back to Emma. "I can't believe you actually let me drive today."

"Neither can I. But my vision is still a little blurry. Damn Ruby and her high-fives. Who even high-fives anymore?"

"Henry likes to high five."

"See? I rest my case."

Emma stretched her seat belt out with her hand and leaned over the space between the two front seats and stared at the speedo. She looked back up to Regina who had a look of concentration on her face, eyebrows knitted in a frown, eyes squinting out of the windscreen and onto the road ahead.

"You realize this is an emergency right? If I had a grandmother I am sure she would drive faster than this." Emma released her hold on the belt and relaxed back into her seat. Reaching up to feel around her right eye with her fingertips she winced at the pain.

Regina huffed audibly. "I am well aware that this is an emergency, Swan. But a certain amount of care does need to be exercised on the road, especially at high speeds and through such congested traffic. I don't want to inflict unnecessary injuries on innocent bystanders in our venture to get to our targeted crisis speedily."

"Geez, Regina. You could have just said you were scared of driving instead of that long winded lecture."

Regina turned to Emma in an exasperated fluster and opened her mouth to let Emma know exactly what she thought of her criticism.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled, one hand bracing the armrest and the other pointing to the road in front of them.

Regina turned her head in time to see that traffic was at a standstill and that they were headed right for the rear of a silver Volvo. Regina took evasive action, slamming on the brakes and pulling hard on the steering wheel. The ambulance bounced heavily up and over the curb, tossing the women around in their seats. Regina lurched forward, gripping the steering wheel tightly, while Emma was jolted to the right- cracking her head on the side window. They came to a halt on the sidewalk, the Volvo, Ambulance and two women relatively unscathed. Regina turned to look at Emma sheepishly

"Are you okay?"

Emma was holding her hand over her right temple. "Really? Are you kidding me right now?"

Regina smiled and shrugged. "Sorry."

"Between you, Ruby, and Elsa I am hurt both inside and out." She undid her seatbelt rather too violently and opened her door. She slid out of the vehicle effortlessly, slammed her door, and went around to the driver's side of the ambulance. Opening the door she said "Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I'm driving."

Instead of getting out, Regina just scooted over to the passenger seat and plugged herself in. She was too afraid to actually say anything that would make Emma angrier than she already was.

Emma negotiated the heavy van off the sidewalk and into the traffic where she proceeded to drive like they were in an emergency situation. After several blocks of silence Regina couldn't bare it anymore.

"Emma?"

"Yes I am fine, Regina. But you are most definitely going to be making this up to me."

"Really? How?" she asked suspiciously.

"Friday night. Rabbit Hole. Drinking. Dancing."

"You know I don't like to go out drinking, Emma."

Emma turned and glared at her. Regina gulped audibly "But I suppose I could make an exception just this one time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesus Christ!" Emma coughed, wheezing as she tried to take a breath. She turned to the long haired women seated next to her. "Am I breathing fire?" she asked, eyes watering involuntarily.

"No. But that shit is bad!" Ruby responded, squinting, her eyes also watering.

The two women were perched on red vinyl stools at the bar, a pixie haired woman seated to their left, looking at them with unrestrained amusement. Mary Margaret took a deliberate and enjoyable sip of her appletini.

"August." Ruby yelled over the noise of the crowded room to the bar tender. A tall dark haired man, he turned from a customer, holding his finger up to the women to indicate that he would be with them in a minute. He pulled a beer from the icy tap, with just the right amount of head, and handed it to the man in front of him. Taking the money offered and putting it in the till, he walked casually over to the three women at the far end of the bar.

"Ladies?"

"Are you serving petrol now?" Emma said, holding up the shot glass that once contained what they expected to be tequila.

"That bad?" he asked sheepishly.

"You could use the stuff as nail polish remover." Ruby replied.

"Oh." August looked mildly disappointed.

"Where did you get it." Emma asked, sucking on the remainder of the wedge of lemon to try and sooth her burning throat.

"Online…It's kinda from China."

"What?" the three women said simultaneously.

"It was cheap! And I really didn't think people would notice the difference."

"Ok. Well do you have any tequila that isn't actually going to burn our insides like bleach?" Emma asked.

"I do"

The two tequila drinkers smiled.

"But you will have to pay full price."

"Oh." They said in unison, dropping their smiles.

Ruby sighed and played with her empty shot glass. She looked at Emma and then back to August. She sighed once more "Get us another round of nail polish remover then please."

August laughed out loud. "Tight arses." he mumbled as he walked away to get the 'tequila'.

Emma shouted towards his back "and some beer chasers."

They were onto their fourth round of shots, with beer chasers, their throats hoarse from the questionable clear spirit and raucous laughter when Ruby stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the entrance to the bar. Emma and Mary Margaret stared at her, waiting for her to continue her ridiculous story. She continued, not with her tall tale but with a small whisper that was barely audible.

"Emma. Did you know Regina looked like that in a dress?"

Emma looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Ruby lifted her index finger slightly, pointing towards the door. Emma looked at Ruby's finger then up to Ruby's eyes, following her line of sight to the other side of the room. What she saw made her mouth go dry.

"Whoa." She whispered at the same low level as Ruby had.

Regina was wearing a black, one-shouldered dress that finished mid-thigh. The dress was very form fitting and accentuated her curves in all the right ways. Her hair was down and just brushing the tops of her shoulders. Emma thought she perhaps had never seen a more radiant woman.

"Will you two close your mouths and stop staring." Mary Margaret hissed. "She is going to notice you two idiots drooling over her and it is not appropriate."

Both of the women gulped, shut their mouths, and turned on their stools to stare into their beers.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina apologized as she took the stool on the other side of Emma. "Henry is staying with my neighbour Archie for the night and the man just doesn't know when to shut up." She raised a finger to August after catching his eye, silently asking for a drink.

Regina frowned as she looked down the bar to the three women to her left. "You are all awfully quiet. I thought you would have been three sheets to the wind by now and wreaking havoc." August placed a small tumbler of gin and tonic with a napkin in front of her.

"Oh. Yes." Mary Margaret squeaked. "The um… the tequila they are drinking is apparently very similar to petrol." she nodded to herself. "I think it may have burnt their mouths… and their throats."

Both Emma and Ruby turned their faces to Regina and nodded in agreement. Regina smiled and said "Okay. Well maybe don't drink it anymore."

That was enough of a challenge to break Ruby out of her silence.

"Now where is the fun in that, Mills?" she said, eyes twinkling. "August! Another round of oven cleaner please."

* * *

"Okay you guys that was you're seventh round." Mary Margaret reminded Ruby and Emma, both women grinning at each other with wedges of lemon in their mouths to replicate teeth. "Maybe you should slow down for a while."

"Yeah, maybe." Emma conceded as she smiled too widely and the rind of the lemon slid out of her mouth and fell down the front of her red shirt, a string of drool following it. Ruby laughed uproariously while pointing at Emma's goofy face. Regina and Mary Margaret both scrunched their noses in disgust.

"Ooh." Ruby clapped her hands together in excitement "I have a party trick that you guys will totally love!"

Mary Margaret and Regina both looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Emma was still fishing down her top for the stray piece of used lemon.

"August, my friend." Ruby shouted unnecessarily, the man standing directly in front of her. "I need two clean shot glasses, one filled with water and the other filled with…" she thought to herself for a few seconds, she turned to address Emma. "Ems what sprit… spririt… liquer do you feel like."

"Ummmmmmm…" Emma had located the offending piece of lemon and threw it over the bar. "I fleel like… whasky."

"It's whiskey, dear." Regina corrected. She had only had three gin and tonics and she wasn't even close to tipsy, but seeing Emma as a happy drunk after the week she had had warmed her heart.

"Um, that's what I said." she responded nonplussed.

"Okay August. We will have one shot glass filled with water and one filled with whasky." she then turned to the older brunette to her right. "R'gina I will need your driver's license."

August placed the requested items carefully down in front of Ruby as Regina begrudgingly handed over her license.

"Now behold this magic with your very eyes as I transfer the whisky from this glass into the water glass and the water from its glass into the whiskey glass… without the use of another receptabcal."

Ruby took Regina's plastic license, placing it firmly over the shot glass of water. She inverted it and carefully placed it over the shot of whiskey. The three women looked on with interest, none more mesmerized than Emma. Ruby carefully adjusted the rigid card so as there was a tiny gap opened between the shot glasses. Nothing happened, but then after each second passed it was clear to see that the liquids were changing position. The water was flowing into the whiskey glass and the whiskey was flowing into the water glass and after two minutes the water glass contained only whiskey and the whiskey glass had only water. Ruby closed the gap between the glasses, holding the card tightly to the top shot glass she lifted it off and placed it upright onto the bar.

"Ta Da!"

Mary Margaret and Regina both seemed suitably impressed, especially given the current state of sobriety that Ruby was in. Emma, on the other hand, was astounded. She sat staring at the two shot glasses, then she stared at Ruby.

"What is this sorcery?"

"It's science, Sister." Ruby held her hand up for a high-five.

Emma shook her head "Nah-ah. I'm not falling for that again."

She looked down at the two shot glasses. "I gotta try this science stuff." She slurred as she reached for the two glasses. Sliding the license over the whiskey glass she haphazardly tried to turn it upside down, only succeeding in spilling the liquid all over the bar. "Oh shit!" she squealed in a panic. "We can't waste good alcohol." She grabbed the straw that was sitting in Regina's drink and started sucking the fluid up off the sticky surface.

"Emma! No!" Regina reached out for the blonde's wrist and tried to pull the straw away from her mouth. She succeeded after a brief struggle, Emma looking up at her with puppy dog eyes and a dropped lower lip. "It's not sanitary." Regina explained.

"Ok." Emma sat in silence for about three seconds before she yelled "Let's dance!"

Ruby squee'd and went running towards the dance floor, Emma hot on her heels.

* * *

Ruby and Emma danced for at least half an hour, Emma showing off her version of the robot and Ruby trying her hand at krumping. Emma was happy that she had worn a tank top and sports bra with her black jeans, it was getting damn hot on the dance floor. A slow song started, breaking their rhythm. Emma groaned in disappointment, getting ready to walk back to their seats.

"Hey wait." Ruby said grabbing hold of her hand. "We can slow dance without it being awkward."

Emma shrugged and positioned herself in front of Ruby, resting her hands on the woman's hips.

"See that's not so bad is it?"

"Eh, it's not _too_ bad. Don't get any ideas though. Keep your hands in the appropriate places."

Ruby chuckled. "As much as I love you, you don't really float my boat."

"Rude!" Emma exclaimed in feigned indignation.

Emma rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder as they swayed to the music. She noticed Regina sitting at the bar, legs crossed, sipping on her drink as she watched them dance. Emma gave her a small wave. Regina didn't wave back, but instead turned around to face the bar.

_That was weird._ Emma thought.

Ruby turned them around so that Emma was now facing the DJ, they stayed that way as he played another soppy love song. "Really?" Emma whined.

"Hey Em, whose that sitting with Regina?" Ruby asked, turning them around so that Emma could see who she was talking about.

Emma squinted her eyes, making out a relatively handsome man with a chinstrap sitting in her vacated seat. Regina seemed to be engrossed in conversation with him. "I don't know." Emma said, wanting to know what the two of them were talking about so fervently. Ruby twirled them around again.

"Whoever he is, he's hot, and clearly into our gorgeous friend."

Emma spun them around this time with force, surprising Ruby with her swift movement.

"He looks boring. She looks bored. And he is wearing a flannel shirt and cargo pants- he looks like a lumberjack." Emma didn't know what the pang in her chest was, but she didn't like it.

Ruby whirled them around again. "He does kinda look like a lumberjack. Maybe he lives in the forest. I'm surprised no one approached her earlier. She is smokin' tonight."

Emma turned them around again to glare at the lumberjack/forest man and the woman she called her best friend, when Ruby said "Okay. I need to sit down now. I'm getting dizzy."

They made their way over to the nearest seat that also happened to be a bench that lined the wall of the dancefloor.

Emma sat silently, leaning against the wall, staring at Regina and the Lumberjack. She turned to say something to Ruby, and noticed she was busily chatting up a gorgeous woman with auburn hair on the other side of her. Emma huffed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She closed one eye and squinted through the other in an attempt to focus her vision in her drunken state. She scrolled through her contacts until she came across a familiar name that caused her breath to hitch. She opened up the text box and stared at it, fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Emma Swan! What are you doing?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

Emma pulled her phone up to her chest. "Nothing."

"Were you just about to text the Ice Queen?"

"Ruby, don't call her that." Emma said sadly.

"You were! Oh my god I can't believe it. She tore your heart out Emma, don't you dare open up the way for her to do it again." Ruby said horrified

"I was just going to see how she is?" Emma defended.

"No." Ruby said firmly. She held out her hand. "Give me your phone. Now"

Emma held her phone closer to her chest, clutching it harder. "No."

"Emma…" Ruby reached her arm out closer towards Emma's hand. "Give me the phone."

"No, Ruby." she held her hand containing the phone up in the air above her head.

Ruby reached across and tried to pull Emma's arm down, the full weight of her body lying across the blonde. "Emma!" she grunted.

"No Ruby! It's my phone. You are not the boss of me." She tried to hold the lanky firefighter off as long as possible, but they both slid off the bench and onto the floor with a clunk- long, lean limbs in a tangle. Emma accidently dropped the phone and it went skidding across the floor. Both women scrambled towards it, simultaneously trying to hold each other back while trying to grab for the phone. Emma's hands landed on it first, she was stretched out flat on her stomach, Ruby crawling up the blonde's back reaching over her head as she kneed her in the lower back. When their heads were at equal height they both looked up to see Regina and Mary Margaret standing over them, their arms crossed and their brows furrowed. Regina bent over and took the phone from Emma's hands.

"You." she pointed to Ruby. "Get off the floor and go and sit over there on that bench." Ruby got off with a struggle and skulked over to where she was told.

"You." she pointed at Emma. "You sit up this end of the bench. Mary Margaret you go sit with Ruby. Emma, stay, I will return in a minute or two." Regina stormed off back to the bar, taking Emma's phone with her. She leaned in to talk to her new male acquaintance, Mr Forest, for what seemed like an hour, but was actually probably only two minutes. Emma turned to look at Ruby, and when the brunette finally glanced her way, she flipped her the bird. She heard a clearing of a throat in front of her, knowing she had been sprung acting like a child, she had the decency to at least blush in embarrassment.

"Ok, Emma. Let's go home." Regina reached out to Emma with her hand.

"I don't want to go home." Emma whined. "Besides. Don't you want to finish your date?" Emma nodded towards where the man Regina was talking to was still sitting.

Regina looked confused at first, then when she turned to see what Emma was referring to she smiled to herself. She bent down and looked Emma in the eyes. "No Emma. I want to go home, but I don't want to catch a cab by myself. Will you take me home?"

Emma seemed to contemplate this before giving in and saying "Sure, I would love to take you home." They said their goodnights to their friends and went outside to catch a cab.

* * *

Emma passed out about twenty seconds into the ride back to Regina's place. Her head lulled to the side, resting on the brunette's shoulder. The older woman giggled to herself at the antics of her best friend. She sure was entertaining when she was drunk. She woke Emma up gently as they arrived at her apartment and she helped to guide her up through the elevators and in through her front door.

Emma stood wonkily at the entrance, swaying a little this way and a little that way.

"Regina? I think I'm drunk." she confessed.

"Really, dear? You hide it so well. I'm sure no one even noticed."

"Really?" Emma asked brightly.

"No. Your behavior was abysmal."

Emma looked crestfallen.

"But that's okay, because you enjoyed yourself and that was the whole point of the exercise." Regina consoled.

Emma grinned broadly, and leaned in to give a surprised Regina a tight hug. "Can I sleep in Henry's bed?"

The brunette pulled away from Emma and gave her a look of concern. "Emma, Henry's bed is a red racing car."

"I know!" Her whole face lit up in excitement.

"It's a _very small_ , red racing car- designed for a ten year old." Regina tried to explain slowly.

"Am I not allowed?" Emma asked sadly.

Regina sighed internally and then smiled up at the blonde. "Of course you are dear. Just let me go and get you some pajamas."

When Regina walked back into the living room from the laundry, black silk sleepwear in her hand, Emma was no longer there. She strode down the hall and down to Henry's room, where she found Emma in just her white tank top and red boyshorts.

"Hey" she smiled at Regina in the doorway. "Did you come to tuck me in?" she asked cheekily as she pulled back the covers and climbed into the tiny bed.

Regina looked down to the pajamas in her hand and placed them onto Henry's dresser. She moved over to the little racing car bed and sat on the edge, much like she did with Henry. She pulled the covers up to Emma's chin and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. Emma smiled dopily, and breathed a sigh of contentment. She closed her eyes. After a small pause she said "Regina, you looked so beautiful tonight. If I was straight I would so date you."

Regina felt a stir deep in her abdomen. "Emma… um… I don't think it works like that." After a short beat she asked quietly "You would date me?" When she didn't receive an answer she realized that Emma was sound asleep, the soft snoring confirming her suspicion.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma ambled into the kitchen to see that Regina was sitting at the table, doing a crossword puzzle from the newspaper, a coffee in her hand.

"Aaarghh." Emma moaned as she slid into the chair opposite and rested her head on the table.

Regina looked up from her paper. "Rough night?" She asked, an evil grin gracing her face.

Emma groaned again. "My head feels like it is going to implode, and my mouth tastes like I've been licking dead elephants." She turned her head to the side and looked at Regina through her mass of blonde hair, only one eye open.

"I am not even remotely surprised." The brunette went back to concentrating on her crossword.

"And my back is killing me!" Emma continued. "Why on earth was I sleeping in Henry's bed?"

Regina put her pen and coffee down and looked Emma squarely in the eye. "You insisted. In fact you were very excited by the prospect. Do you not remember?"

The blonde sat up and shook her head subtly, trying to minimise any unnecessary movement. "I remember drinking a lot of really bad tequila," she said, using air quotes at the tequila. "Oh, and I remember Ruby's super cool science trick with the shot glasses." She got out of her seat and wandered over to the pantry, opening it and retrieving a box of cereal. She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Were Ruby and I wrestling at some stage?"

"You could say that."

"Why?" Emma asked as she poured the cereal into a giant bowl.

"Because you were trying to text Elsa and Ruby was trying to stop you- it quickly escalated into a fight for your phone."

Emma made her way back to the table and put a spoonful of dry cereal into her mouth, crunching loudly. "I suppose I had better ring her and thank her for that. If I'd actually managed to text Elsa it probs would've ended in tears," she said with a mouthful of food.

Regina pulled a face at the younger woman's lack of table manners. "Actually I am amazed that Elsa even crossed your mind." She looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. "I thought that perhaps you and Ruby might have gone home together."

Emma looked at Regina in confusion. "Why would we go home together?" Understanding soon dawned on her. "Ooooh… What?!... Noooo!" she shook her head ardently then winced at the pain that it inflicted. "Ruby is a very attractive woman… very attractive… but she is also my friend. That would be weird. Also, if there is one thing I have learnt in my 28 years on this earth it is that you most definitely do not have sex with your co-workers."

Regina nodded in agreement, but didn't actually vocalise as such. She sat watching Emma as the woman shovelled another heaped tablespoon of cereal into her mouth.

"Speaking of sex," Emma looked up to her. "Mr Lumberjack seemed pretty interested in you last night."

"Mr Lumberjack?" Regina asked, perplexed.

"Yeah the guy you were talking to at the bar when Ruby and I were dancing. Looked like a lumberjack in his flannel shirt and cargos."

Regina laughed out loud, taking a sip from her coffee. "You mean Robin?"

"If that's his name then I guess so." Emma responded.

"Well there was no sex involved, so I don't know why you pre-empted that statement with 'speaking of sex'"

"I pre-empted that statement with 'speaking of sex' because he totally wanted to jump your bones."

"Emma, you are so crass."

"You know I'm right. I could tell, _even_ in my drunken state."

"Hmmmm, well you're not totally off base. We are going on a date next Saturday night." Regina blushed into her coffee- which was now actually just an empty cup.

Emma reached across the table and took the cup from Regina. "Why are you blushing?" She teased.

"I am most certainly not blushing."

Emma laughed noisily. "You most certainly are blushing. Do you lurve him Regina?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina said defensively. "I only met him last night, Emma. It's hardly possible to fall in love with somebody so quickly, especially after such a brief conversation."

"Regina?"

Regina exhaled quietly and looked timidly at the blonde. "It's just that I haven't been asked out on a date in a long time… from a stranger… in a bar. It's a nice feeling to be noticed."

"Well that is because you never go out! Any fool can see you'd be a great date just by looking at your assets."

"My assets?" Regina smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Emma grinned and wiggled her eyebrows and Regina burst out into a hearty laugh. There was that Emma Swan humour that always made her so happy. She watched as Emma shovelled another spoonful of dry cereal into her mouth.

"I have milk you know."

"I know," she finished off the last of her cereal and moved her empty bowl to the dishwasher. "But milk doesn't especially agree with me after a big night on the hard stuff."

Regina hummed in understanding, still sitting at the table watching Emma move about her kitchen with familiarity.

"So, you want me to watch the kid when you go on your date with your new boyfriend next weekend?"

"Emma," Regina whined.

"I'm just teasing," she laughed. "So, yes to the babysitting?"

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

"Moooooooooooommmmmm. Emma's here." Henry screeched from the front door as he let Emma in and then swiftly ran back to sit down in front of the Playstation.

"Emma?" came another yell from the other end of the apartment.

"Yeah?" she yelled back as she plopped herself down on the couch to watch Henry play his zombie game.

"Can you come here please?"

"Aargh" Emma groaned as she got up off the couch. "Just sat down" she mumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway to where the sound of Regina's yelling was coming from.

"What's up?" She asked as she poked her head through Regina's bedroom door. The woman was nowhere to be seen. "Regina?" She walked into the immaculate bedroom with the monster king sized bed and dresser covered in perfume and make up.

"I'm stuck." Came the response as Regina strode out of her walk in closet. She was wearing a light pink, strapless, bodycon dress.

Emma wolf-whistled. "I see you are making the most of your assets tonight?" she winked cheekily.

Regina blushed. "That is not why I called you in here." She turned around so that her back was to Emma. "My zipper is stuck. Can you help me… please?"

Emma walked over to where Regina was patiently standing. She looked closely at the zipper that was jammed halfway up the length of where it should be. Emma held the zip gently between the fingers of her right hand, holding the fabric of the tight dress in the fingers of her left. She pulled lightly, it didn't budge. She tried it a few more times, jiggling it this way and that, being as gentle as possible.

"Emma!" Regina huffed. "Stop fluffing around. You need to use a little bit of force."

"I don't want to wreck your dress, Regina."

Emma pulled harder at the zipper. It wasn't moving in the slightest. She tried sliding it back down. Nope. It still wasn't shifting. She bent down for a nearer inspection, trying to determine what the problem was.

"I think the tag from your bra or…" she pulled the fabric of the dress away from Regina's back a little to look at what was causing the problem. "What is that that you are wearing under your dress?"

"It's a bustier, Emma." Regina said exasperatedly. "It's what keeps my assets in place."

"Right. Well the tag from the bustier thing is caught in your zipper."

The brunette whirled around to face Emma. "He is going to be here in twenty minutes!" she said in a panic. "I can't be stuck in this dress for the rest of my life."

Emma placed her hands on Regina's bare shoulders, instantly calming the older woman. It didn't slip Emma's attention how soft the skin was on those shoulders and how good it felt under her fingers.

"I need scissors." She stated suddenly.

"What?" Regina broke from her reverie at the tone of Emma's voice.

"I'm not going to cut your dress, okay? I am just going to cut the tag off, and we will work from there."

"There will be a pair in the first aid kit under the sink in my bathroom."

"Alright, well you sit down on the bed and take a few deep breaths. We will fix this in no time and you will be on your date with your boyfriend without a care in the world."

* * *

"So I ordered us some pizza, kid. Is that okay?" Emma directed to Henry as she closed the door behind his mother and her date.

"Yeah! I love pizza." he replied, still playing his gory zombie game, images of the walking dead in bikinis and board shorts being hacked to pieces by sticks with nails in them, flashing on the screen. Emma twisted her face in revulsion.

"Cool. Me too. We'll just tell your mum that it had heaps of vegetables on it." She took a seat on the floor next to him, leaning her back against the lounge suite.

Henry paused his game and turned his head to look at Emma "Do you _really_ think she will believe that?"

"Probably not, but, hey, she is allowed to be out enjoying herself- we should be allowed to as well."

Henry nodded in agreement. He placed his game controller on the floor and turned around to face Emma more fully, sitting with his legs crossed "Emma? Can I ask you something?"

_Oh god please don't let it be about sex._

Emma wiped her now sweaty hands on the leg of her jeans. "Um, sure."

"Do you think my mom is happy?" He was looking down at the carpet, absentmindedly picking at the threads.

Emma was taken entirely by surprise. "Oh" She breathed a sigh of relief at not being asked questions about sex. "I think so Henry. Why do you ask?"

He turned his attention from the carpet to the hem of his shirt, removing imagined lint. "I just think she is lonely. I mean I know she has me, but I think she needs a grown up around."

"Well, I guess you could be right. It's perfectly normal for adults to want the company of other adults."

He finally looked up to Emma, meeting her green eyes, now more confident in the conversation.

"Like when you are over. She is always so happy- even if you are a massive dork and a pain in her butt," he smiled wryly, knowing that the latter statements would definitely ruffle the blonde's feathers.

"Wait? She called me a dork and said I was a pain in the butt?"

"Yes." He grinned at how well he knew his mom's best friend. "But Emma, I am trying to tell you that she likes it when you're around."

"In her defense, kid, most people do like it when I'm around. I _am_ pretty cool." Emma grinned stupidly.

Henry rolled his eyes in exasperation and put his hands on his hips. He couldn't look more like his mother than he did in that moment. Emma smiled internally at the cuteness of it.

"Okay, okay. I know what you're saying. But kid, that is why she is going out on dates. That's why she is out with Robin now."

"I know and I like that she is going out on dates… it's just" He returned his attention to the carpet once more. "Emma, can't you ask my mom out on a date?"

Emma choked on her own spit, coughing forcefully to clear her throat. Henry just sat there on the floor staring at her like he had just asked the most obvious question of all time.

"Henry, I don't… I don't think that we are really… um, compatible?" Emma said with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"Why not?" He asked, affronted. "You date girls. You were with Elsa for a long time and she's a girl."

"Yes, but kid, _I_ am into girls, but your mom isn't. She prefers boys."

"How do you know?"

"Well…" Emma floundered "I just kind of assumed."

"See? You don't know for sure. So I think you should ask her out on a date."

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house, echoing in Emma's ears as she tried to work out what had just happened.

"Pizza!" Yelled Henry as he leaped off the floor and ran towards the front door.

* * *

Emma muted the TV when she heard the jingle of keys in the lock of the front door. Regina strolled in, a smile on her face and a rose in her hand.

"I guess that answers the question of whether you had a good date or not."

Regina startled at the revelation that she was not alone in the room.

"Well it wasn't a _bad_ date. So that makes it the best one in a long time." She sat next to Emma on the lounge, placing the rose on the side table and kicking her heels off.

"So. I want the details." Emma pulled her feet up off the floor and tucked them under her legs, a look of eagerness on her face.

"He was a perfect gentleman." The brunette said stoically.

"And…?"

"And he held his own on the conversational side of things."

"And…?"

"And he didn't mind that I have a child. In fact he is also a single parent."

"God Regina, don't stop. Keep on going- this is riveting."

Regina punched Emma in the arm. "Don't be mean. He is a nice man."

"But…?"

"But, he seems a little… I'm not sure what the right word is."

"Boring?"

"No… I just didn't exactly find him… titillating."

Emma snorted. "Ha, titillating."

"Must you always be so childish?"

"Yep, so are you going to see this guy again? Do you need to invest in a chainsaw?"

"He is not a lumberjack, Emma. And yes we have another date this week. Thank you for asking. Now how is Henry?"

"I sent him off to bed about twenty minutes ago. I said he could read for a bit so he might still be awake if you want to say good night."

"I think I will." Regina moved of the couch, her stockinged feet padding lightly on the carpet. She made her way down the hallway to her son's room. Emma looked across to the discarded rose on the lamp table and thought about what Henry had been saying earlier.

"Emma." There was a whisper just outside of the room. The blonde looked over to see Regina beckoning her with a crooked finger. She got up and walked over to the brunette. "Come and look at this."

They both walked quietly to the doorway of Henry's room. The boy was stretched out in his pint-sized red racing car bed, his legs now getting a little too long for the novelty bed, a book spread out across his face. He had obviously fallen asleep mid read. The two women snickered quietly.

"He is so cute." Emma whispered.

Regina beamed back up at her in agreement. She moved into the bedroom, taking the book off her child's face and tucking him in. She switched the bedside lamp off, placing the book back on to the bookshelf. She pulled the door closer, leaving it slightly ajar so the light from the hallway could still seep in during the night. The two women were now standing side by side in the hallway.

"I may need a hand with my dress." Regina said shyly.

Emma giggled. "Okay. Lead the way, your majesty." She followed the older woman into her bedroom. Regina took her earrings out and placed them on her dresser as Emma came to a halt behind her.

"You know if I keep having to help you with your wardrobe I'm going to want some sort of compensation." She slid the zipper down effortlessly, no snags, no tags- the tip of her thumb trailing down the smooth length of Regina's back. She didn't notice the goose bumps that the simple touch elicited, and instead moved to sit on the edge of the woman's giant bed.

Regina let the dress fall to the floor, stepping out of it and then kneeling down to pick it up. Not only was she wearing a black bustier, that did indeed keep her 'assets' in place, but she was wearing thigh high stockings and lacy underwear.

"Emma, you're staring." Regina stated nonchalantly.

Emma turned beet red, horrified at her actions. "Shit. Sorry." She lay down on the bed and focused her eyes on the ceiling.

"So Henry and I had an interesting conversation." She raised her voice so the other woman could hear her from her master bathroom.

"Oh?"

Emma waited for Regina to finish up and come out so she didn't have to shout this conversation.

"And…?" She asked, her face free of makeup, looking relaxed in dark grey silk pajamas. She sat up against the headboard of the bed on the other side to Emma. Emma rolled onto her side, using her elbow to prop herself up, resting her head on her hand.

"He is worried about you."

Regina was genuinely shocked by this. "Why is he worried about me?"

"He thinks you are lonely."

"Oh." Was the only response from Regina as she slid down the bed and mirrored the same position as Emma.

"Is he right, Regina?" The younger woman asked with sincere concern, her green eyes searching brown ones.

Regina dropped her elbow and rested her head on her pillow, still on her side facing Emma. "It's hard," She started. "raising Henry alone. Don't get me wrong, he is a wonderful child. He is caring and earnest, he has a great imagination and I love him more than anything in the world."

Emma watched the brunette carefully, stretching out a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She waited silently for Regina to continue.

"It's just when Daniel and I planned on having a baby, I didn't envision raising the baby alone. Not only was I dealing with the heartbreak of Daniel's death but I had a new baby to handle, I had no idea what I was doing. It was quite traumatic. Things have obviously improved vastly over the last ten years. But yes, Emma, I do get lonely."

They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Why don't you ever talk about him? About Daniel?"

Regina seemed to consider her answer carefully. "Because losing him absolutely destroyed me, Emma, it's just too hard."

Emma also dropped her elbow and laid her head on her pillow. She searched Regina's face. The happy, carefree look that graced the woman's face not 15 minutes ago was replaced by a sad and haunted one. "You know you can talk to me about him any time you want to. I will just listen, and I will be here to hold you if you need it."

Regina nodded, a stray tear falling from a single eye. Emma reached her hand forward, using the pad of her thumb to gingerly wipe it away. Regina leaned into the woman's hand, another treacherous tear escaping.

"Want me to stay?" Emma asked- her voice just below a whisper.

Regina closed her eyes and nodded again.

* * *

"Emma! Wake up." It was Regina and she didn't sound very impressed.

"What?" Emma whined. "It's early."

"Your front is vibrating against my rear! And I swear to God you were a koala in a previous life because as much as I try I cannot escape your hold." Regina wheezed.

Emma didn't need to open her eyes to know that what Regina was saying was right. Not only was she was spooning Regina, but she had her leg thrown over the woman, and she was holding the woman's small frame tightly against her own body.

"Uuugh, I'm sorry. I must have gotten cold, and in all fairness you are really warm and cosy."

"So can you let me go now, because you are vibrating again and it's a little disconcerting?"

Emma laughed as she loosened her grip on the woman and rolled over onto her back. She reached into her jean's pocket and pulled out her phone. Regina stretched and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. "Fuck." The brunette heard from the other side of the bed, she looked to see that Emma too was sitting upright, except that she was as white as a ghost.

"Emma?"

Emma looked over to Regina and held her phone out to her. She took it hesitantly. Looking at the screen she saw:

_**Elsa: Em, we need to talk. PLEASE. I need you.** _


	6. Chapter 6

Regina's stomach plummeted. She read the message over again, wondering why she felt what she did at the brief text. She handed the phone back to Emma. The blonde took it without thinking- lost in her own churning thoughts.

She jumped up off the bed suddenly, still wearing the jeans and t-shirt from the previous night. Standing in the middle of the bedroom in confusion she ran her shaky hands through the mass of blonde tangles.

"Emma?" Regina asked tentatively.

Emma looked over to Regina "I have to call her." She started pacing the length of the bedroom.

Regina got off the bed and walked over to Emma, her hand held out in a gesture to reassure the blonde. "Do you think that is wise?"

"God Regina! I don't know" she yelled.

Regina flinched, startled at the sudden outburst. Emma noticed the brunette's reaction and calmed herself a little.

"Regina, I'm sorry," she made her way to the other woman, and placed her hand on her upper arm. "I just don't know what to do." She removed her hand suddenly and started pacing again. "I need to know what's going on… but I don't want to open up old wounds. I mean I've only just started moving on."

Regina watched as the blonde was wearing a steady pattern into her carpet. She knew that this was something that Emma needed to resolve. The woman needed closer and in order do that she needed to know what Elsa wanted. "Emma."

The blonde stopped pacing and glanced over to the brunette. "Stay in here and call her. I will go into the kitchen and start making some breakfast."

Emma seemed to contemplate this before nodding and sitting down on the bed. "Okay."

Regina grabbed her robe and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The phone didn't even ring once before it was answered. "Emma?"

"Hey," she responded, quietly, gently, breathlessly- the sound of her ex-girlfriend's voice stirring emotions in her that she really didn't want to feel.

The woman on the other end of the line was obviously crying. She could hear restrained sobs and voices in the background. "Els? What's going on? Are you okay?" Panic started to fill Emma's chest.

"Em…" more sobbing, there was static and scratching noises, and then another voice came over the receiver.

"Emma?"

"Anna?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell's going on?"

"Um…" Anna was also obviously trying to hold back tears. "There was a boating accident a few days ago. Mom… they… they found her body last night."

Emma's blood ran cold. She didn't have parents. She was an orphan and was raised in the foster system, but still she knew that losing loved ones was never easy. For some people it was soul destroying. Elsa loved her mother profoundly- she had, after all, left her home and girlfriend to be with her. Emma could only imagine the pain that the woman was going through.

"Anna, put Elsa back on the phone." There was more rustling over the line and then she heard strained breathing.

"Elsa, it's okay. I'm here. I am so, so, sorry about your mom. What can I do?"

She heard sniffling and some heavy breathing as Elsa was trying to compose herself. "I need to see you. I should never have left you, Em. I've been so miserable. I thought I was making the right decision, to be with my family, but I was wrong… and now… this. I can't… I can't do this without you."

Emma's heart jumped into her throat. Isn't this what she had wanted, for Elsa to not leave her and for them to be together? Why did something feel off about the whole thing?

"Elsa. You're in Norway." Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"At the moment, yes, but we're coming back to the States next week. We are moving back. There is no point us being here when mom… is… you know."

Emma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Could this really be happening? Could she and Elsa really get back together?

"Um. Els this is kinda a lot to process."

"I know. And I am sorry."

"You broke my heart."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"And you are moving back here."

"Yes… and no. We are moving back to the States yes, but not the east coast. We are settling in Seattle."

"So you want me to fly to Seattle to see you?"

"No, Emma. I want you to move to Seattle. I want us to be together… in Seattle."

* * *

Regina noticed Emma wander into the kitchen listlessly through the corner of her eye. She remained silent; keeping her attention on the pancakes she was making for the trio, waiting for Emma to talk first. Emma jumped up and sat on the kitchen bench, dropping her phone onto the granite surface with a thud.

"Her mom died," the blonde stated without preamble.

That was not what Regina had expected at all. She turned to face the younger woman, biting back the urge to say something about her sitting on the counter like a teenager. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and started swinging her legs against the counter in agitation. "She is moving back here."

Regina quickly turned away to focus on the pancakes again, trying to conceal the worry on her face. "Oh."

"She isn't coming back here. She's moving back to Seattle."

"Oh." Regina turned to face the blonde once more.

"Can you say anything other than 'Oh', Regina?"

"Sorry," the brunette shook her head, handing Emma two hot pancakes on a plate. "It's a lot to process."

Emma sat the pancakes onto the bench next to her without consideration. "You're telling me," she huffed. "She wants me to move there to be with her."

"What?!" Regina all but shouted, dropping the spatula that was in her hand onto the tiled floor.

"I know." Emma ran her fingers through her hair.

"She wants you to move?" Regina asked disbelievingly while she bent down to pick up the spatula.

""Yes." Emma nodded

"Move to Seattle?" the brunette asked.

"Who's moving to Seattle." Henry inquired as he waltzed into the kitchen, stealing a pancake from Emma's plate and shoving a great portion of it into his mouth.

Regina turned to face her son, incredulity adorning her features. "Emma."

"What?!" he yelled, spitting chunks of pancake all over his mother and the kitchen floor. Regina seemed not to notice.

"Okay, hang on you guys." Emma put her hands up as she slid off the kitchen counter. "You're getting all worked up over nothing."

"I hardly think you moving to the other side of the country is nothing, Miss Swan." Regina defended.

"I haven't made any decisions yet. Hell I only found out two minutes ago. It's a lot of information to process."

"But you are our family, Emma. You can't leave us."

"Kid. I just need to weigh up all of my options, you know."

"This is bullshit," he declared as he turned on his heal and stormed off to his room.

"Henry!" Regina yelled.

Emma looked to Regina who was throwing the freshly made pancakes into the trash. She placed the plate and utensils into the dishwasher and sat down at the kitchen table. Emma, still standing in the middle of the kitchen wondering what the hell had just happened, watched the woman closely.

"I need a shower." Regina stated. "Excuse me," she got up and left the room.

Emma swore she had never been more confused in her entire life.

* * *

_**Ruby: So let me get his straight. Ice Queen wants you to move to Seattle** _

_Emma: Yes… and don't call her that_

_**Ruby: to the other side of the country** _

_Emma: Yes_

_**Ruby: And you're considering it?** _

_Emma: Maybe_

_**Ruby: Even though she broke your heart into a million pieces** _

_Emma: I wouldn't say a MILLION pieces_

_**Ruby: So are you two a couple again?** _

_Emma: *shrugs*_

_**Ruby: Do you love her?** _

_Emma: *shrugs*_

_**Ruby: This is confusing** _

_Emma: I know. But we were together for 3 years. I should make a go of it shouldn't I?_

_**Ruby: *shrugs*** _

Emma threw her phone onto her bedside table, not caring when it skidded across the smooth surface to fall onto the floor. She flopped down face first onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She lay like that for a few minutes before she needed fresh, cool air. She rolled over on to her side, her eyes landing on the framed picture of her and Elsa on the dresser. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself up, strolling over to the photo. She carefully picked it up, tracing her fingers softly over her former lover's face.

* * *

"Hi Regina."

Regina looked up from her book to see the Chief's wife, Mary Margaret, standing next to her.

"Hello Mary Margaret. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" she placed a bookmark between the pages of her book to keep her place.

Mary Margaret sat down gracefully at the table, turning in her seat to face Regina.

"David is taking me out to lunch. I thought I would stop by early to say hi to everyone."

"Well that was nice of you," she inspected the other woman's face closely.

"Hmmm. So…." she tapped her fingers on the table and looked off over to the kitchen.

Regina raised her eyebrows at the woman in expectation. Knowing the woman was working up the gumption to say something that may not be well received.

"Mary Margaret?"

"You need to tell Emma not to leave," she blurted out in a quick breathfull.

Regina huffed, and opened her book again dismissively. "It's hardly up to me to make decisions for her, she is a grown woman." Mary Margaret could see the woman bristle before her. "Besides, I believe she is still undecided."

"Then you need to decide for her." Mary Margaret pressed.

Regina slammed her book shut in exasperation, and glared at the woman in front of her.

"Mary Margaret…" before she could get anymore words out she was being dragged out of her seat and into the vacant hallway by her arm.

"You need to tell her how you feel." Mary Margaret hissed.

Regina took a step back, astounded. "What on earth are you talking about?" she snapped.

"You and Emma." Mary Margaret stated candidly. Then gently she continued "I've seen the way you two are with each other. The way you look at each other, the way you effortlessly meld. You can't let her leave, Regina."

"You think I have feelings for Emma?" she asked in disbelief.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I do."

Regina backed up to the wall, leaning against it heavily, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Could Mary Margaret be right? Did she have feelings for Emma?

"Hey you two!" Emma beamed as she walked up to the two brunettes. She nudged Mary Margaret with her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" she took a huge bite out of her apple, moisture from the fruit gathering on her lips. She wiped it carelessly with the back of her hand as she waited for the pixie haired woman to respond, but noticed that all of her attention was focused on Regina. She turned to look at the other woman. Something wasn't right. She was deflated; she looked as though someone had punched her in the stomach. Emma walked quietly over to Regina ready to place a comforting hand on her shoulder when she noticed it. She quickly withdrew her hand, placing it into her trousers' pocket. She took a step back, swallowing roughly.

"Is that a hickey?"

Regina immediately moved her hand to her neck in an attempt to cover the bruising. Looking into Emma's eyes with unrestrained horror she stammered "It's not what it looks like."

She saw the hurt flash across Emma's face, it was quick and only for an instant, but it was there. "You slept with him?"

"No. No I didn't," she stepped closer to the blonde to reassure her.

Emma quickly regained her composure. Trying to remain flippant she said. "That's great. Good on you, Regina. I'm happy the lumberjack is working out for you." She turned to face Mary Margaret. "MM, it was good to see you. I'm just gonna go see David, so I'll catch you later." she quickly whirled around and marched off towards her Chief's office.

Mary Margaret watched Emma walk away and then turned back to see all of the emotions play across Regina's face. "You had sex with Robin?"

Regina broke out of her trance. "No. I didn't. It was just a heavy make out session."

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows. Regina responded "He was just so boring. I thought maybe he might have some redeeming qualities elsewhere."

"And?" Mary Margaret tilted her head questioningly.

Regina shook her head.

* * *

_Emma: Tomorrow is my last day at work and I leave for Seattle the next day_

_**Regina: I am aware** _

_Emma: Can I please come and say goodbye to Henry. Its probs my last chance._

Regina exhaled heavily as she read the text message. It had been two weeks ago when Emma had put her resignation in, deciding to move to Seattle to work things out with her ex-girlfriend. The two women hadn't really talked much, just the usual work dialogue and general conversation about the weather. All of the playful banter and closeness that was between them had since disappeared.

_**Regina: Of course. But make it before 9pm. It's a school night.** _

Emma showed up at precisely 8.30pm. Henry barrelled into her arms with a giant hug. "Hey kid." she bent down and kissed the top of his head. He lifted his face and looked at her with his big brown eyes. They were filled to the brim with tears. She knelt down so she was face to face with him.

"Hey it's okay, Henry" She placed her hands on his cheeks as his tears spilled over and trailed down his sweet little face. She drew him into a firm hug as he sobbed in her arms. She rubbed his back as he held onto her tightly. Then all of a sudden he pushed her back a look of anger on his face. "No."

"Henry?" Emma asked confused.

"You can't leave us. I know Elsa needs you, but we need you too." he said with such venom that it shocked the woman. He made another body racking sob before he ran off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Emma was left feeling hurt and bewildered, still kneeling on the floor near the entrance to Regina's apartment. She stood up and made her way over to Regina, who had watched the whole scene unfold from the couch. Emma's phone buzzed so she pulled it from her pocket and tossed it onto the nearby armchair. "That didn't really go according to plan." she said in reference to Henry's actions.

Regina hummed in response, wiping a tear from her eye at the heart break of her little boy. "Give him a few minutes, and then go in and see him. He will have calmed down by then."

"Okay." Emma agreed as she sat down next to the brunette.

"He is a little overwhelmed. It's hard to see him so upset, Emma. It breaks my heart." another set of tears filled her dark eyes. As one spilled over her cheek Emma stretched her hand out to wipe it away. Regina pulled back fiercely. Emma's heart clenched and a lump formed in her throat.

"Regina?"

The older woman stood from the couch and furiously wiped away her tears. "Go and see him now, Emma. He will have settled a little."

Emma nodded her head and left for the boy's bedroom while Regina made her way into the kitchen. She stood in front of the sink looking out of the window. About twenty minutes passed before Emma returned. She stood behind the brunette and looked out of the window with her.

"He's better now. Still upset. But he doesn't hate me. I told him I'll come back for holidays and maybe sometime you and he could come and visit me."

Regina didn't move she simply just nodded. Emma turned the woman in front of her softly, so that her body was facing hers. Regina's head was bowed and her dark hair had fallen over her features. Emma carefully placed her finger under the woman's chin and tilted her face upwards. She saw two sad eyes. Big chocolate orbs that were swimming with unshed tears. Emma offered a sad smile in return as she tenderly caressed the brunette's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Don't go." Regina whispered hoarsely.

Emma searched the woman's bright eyes with her own green ones, her eyes flicking down to plump, red lips. She felt her heart rate quicken and her breathing shallow. She leaned in closer, feeling Regina's warm breath against her face. She moved her left hand to Regina's waist, pulling her closer still. She explored the eyes of the exquisite woman in her arms. She ever so delicately placed her lips against the brunette's. The contact was warm and soft, and when Regina let out a quiet moan, Emma deepened the kiss. When Regina trailed her hot, wet tongue across the blonde's lower lip, the blonde pulled the woman harder against her. Emma's own loud moan was what made her jump back in dismay at what she had done.

"Oh my god, Regina. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Emma it's okay." Regina stepped towards her.

"No it's not. You were upset. And I _kissed_ you _._ "

"Emma." Regina tried to get the other woman's attention, but she had worked herself up into such a state that she was oblivious to what the brunette was saying.

"I've gotta get out of here!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry," she cried as she fled from the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina tried to catch up to the blonde, but Emma was just too fast. By the time she had made it to the front door, Emma had already made a dash for the stairs, avoiding the inevitable wait for the elevator. Regina knew this was a sign of desperation; running down ten flights is no mean feat.

"Shit!" Regina ran her fingers through her hair. She shut the door and hurried into the kitchen to find her phone. She scrolled furiously through her contacts, pressing the call button when she finally came across Emma's name. When she heard the Beach Boys' singing Good Vibrations from the other room she disconnected the call. Of course Emma Swan would leave her phone behind the one time that she really needed to reach her. And the Beach Boys? Really Emma?

Regina growled in frustration as she flopped down on the armchair that had been harbouring Emma's stupid phone. She thought to herself for a few brief moments then scrolled through the contacts on her phone again. Her finger hovered over the one name in there that she could talk to with no judgement- okay not no judgement, but very little judgement. She pressed call.

"Hi. Can you come over?"

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, Regina opened it and peeked through the gap. She pulled it wider when she saw her expected visitor.

"I kissed her," she blurted out as Mary Margaret strolled in, handbag over her shoulder.

"You kissed her?" she repeated with widened eyes, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Technically she kissed me first, and I reciprocated." Regina closed the door and leaned her back against it.

"Oh my god, then what happened? No wait. Don't tell me. She freaked out."

"Got it in one." They both ambled further into the apartment- Mary Margaret plopping herself down on the couch and Regina sitting on the arm of the armchair.

"Well you have to call her," Mary Margaret said decidedly.

Regina silently held up the blonde's phone in her hand. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and huffed "What is it with her and that phone. She is always throwing it around and leaving it places."

"It's a skill I'm sure," she slid herself down into the chair, rubbing her face in her hands.

"So I'm guessing you called me because you too are freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out," Regina said defensively. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well… you go into work tomorrow, which is Emma's LAST day, and you talk to her like an adult."

"Have you even met Emma Swan before?" Regina replied sardonically.

"Good point. Well, make me a cup of tea and we will work something out together."

Regina threw her a thankful smile and they moved to the kitchen. As the older woman went about making them both a cup of tea, Mary Margaret sat at the breakfast bar.

"Sooooo…." Mary Margaret drolled. She pretended to take a great interest in Henry's drawings that adorned the refrigerator.

"Yes, dear?" Regina knew what was coming but was not going to make the questioning easy on the other woman.

"How was it?"

Regina finished pouring the hot beverage and placed it front of Mary Margaret.

"How was what?"

"Regina? Seriously?" Mary Margaret whined.

Regina leaned forward over the counter in front of Mary Margaret, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Knee-weakening." she blushed.

"Really?" Mary Margaret responded eagerly.

"It was only brief, but it was one of the most passionate I have ever experienced." she sighed wistfully. "If all women kiss like that I will really need to consider switching teams."

Mary Margaret giggled at the comment and nodded her head in agreement.

The older brunette looked inquisitively at Mary Margaret, her interest piqued. "Snow? Do tell."

Mary Margaret gasped. "Regina, you haven't called me Snow since we were teenagers."

Regina shrugged. "Clearly the endorphins have brought out the nostalgia in me. Now spill."

"Ruby."

"Ruby? The woman I work with, Ruby?" Regina asked in disbelief.

Mary Margaret nodded into her cup of tea. Regina rose her eyebrows expectantly.

"It was years ago, before David and I got together. We were at the same party and we were both a little drunk and then one thing led to another and she blew my socks off."

Regina was mesmerized by this story. "How did I not know this?"

"If you remember correctly, Regina, we were not talking to each other for quite a long time… after… you know."

"Daniel died." Regina completed her sentence for her.

Silence enveloped them for a few beats before the older brunette asked "So how was it?"

Mary Margaret smiled cheekily. "I'm not sure it would be appropriate for me to say that Ruby was a much better kisser than my husband."

* * *

"You did what?" Ruby squealed as she spun away from her locker, her head and arms stuck in her t-shirt as she tried to take it off.

"I may have accidentally kissed her."

She threw the offending t-shirt into her bag. "Okay, I am just going to ignore the whole 'accidentally' thing 'cause I really don't think that deserves addressing. Then what happened?" she managed to wriggle out of her tight black jeans, nearly falling over only once.

"She kissed me back."

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled as she pushed Emma forcefully in the chest, the blonde careening back into the flimsy metallic contraptions with a thud. "And?"

Emma regained her composure and turned around so that her head was virtually inside her own open locker. "Then I ran away."

"You ran away? Why on earth would you do that?" Ruby screeched in dismay.

Emma took a few steps forward, buckling up her belt and sitting down deflatedly on the wooden bench in between the two rows of lockers.

"Because I took advantage of her, Rubes. She was looking up at me with her big brown eyes, and they were filled with tears, and then she asked me not to go… and I kissed her."

Emma stood up again and removed her shirt, wearing just her black uniform pants and her black bra.

"Wait… she asked you not to go?"

"Yeah. Probably because Henry was just so devastated though. But God, Ruby. That woman can kiss." She threw her t-shirt into her locker and looked reflectively off into the distance.

"We will get to the kissing part in a second. I'm more interested in the not going bit."

She turned around to face the long haired woman, who was also still in a state of half dress. She furrowed her brows. "Like I said. Henry was upset, and then she was upset, and so she asked me not to go."

"Are you sure that's what she meant?"

Emma shrugged again. She had never even contemplated it any other way.

"You need to talk to her." Ruby said resolutely. And just as she completed her sentence the woman of the hour came strolling in. Ruby made a show of looking at her non-existent wrist watch. "Shit, looks like I'm running late." She flashed a giant grin at Regina as she trudged towards the change room exit.

"Ruby." Regina called.

"Yuh?" the woman turned around and looked questioningly at the other brunette. Regina looked pointedly at Ruby's chest. Ruby frowned and looked down. "Oh." Realization dawned on her that she was still half naked. She giggled and ran back to get her uniform top from her locker. "Oops"

Ruby had finally exited and it was just the two women in the locker room. Regina stood in front of Emma, the atmosphere was more than a little awkward.

"Hi" Regina looked shyly at Emma.

"Hi." Emma responded just as coyly.

"Emma I…"

"Regina I…"

They both blurted at the same time.

They both laughed and it served to break some of the tension that was hanging heavily in the air.

"I know that we should probably talk about what happened last night." Emma started, looking with concentration down at the floor. "But this is our last day together. So can we just do this shift happily and talk later?" She lifted her head to look into Regina's eyes.

Regina nodded in agreement, keeping eye contact with the blonde. "Okay," she smiled. "But just to relieve some of the remaining awkwardness- what happened last night, I don't want you to blame yourself. I am a grown woman who can make my own decisions."

"That sounds awfully a lot like talking about it Regina."

"You're right. I'm sorry," she smiled timidly.

Emma laughed and nudged the other woman with her foot as she put on her white T and the black shirt that was her uniform.

* * *

"So what we got?" Emma yelled as she drove the ambulance furiously through traffic.

"The gentleman says he has sliced his arm open with a kitchen knife. Apparently there is a lot of blood."

Emma looked over to Regina and winked. "Easy day at the office."

"So it seems, dear," the brunette agreed. It should be a relatively simple procedure, if the description was correct. Wrap him up and drive him to the hospital for stitches.

They pulled up in front of the town house, Emma grabbing the kit from the rear of the vehicle as Regina made her way up the front steps to knock on the door. The door swung open almost instantly.

"In the kitchen," the big man directed them, ushering them both through the doorway. Regina and Emma both walked through the entrance of the house and into the living room, noticing traces of blood on the carpet.

"Kitchen through here?" Emma turned to ask the man, noticing that he was locking the door behind him.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly.

When they both rounded the corner what they encountered made their stomach's drop. On the floor of the kitchen was a woman. If not dead, then she was certainly very close to it. She was lying in a pool of blood and she was motionless.

Emma ran over to the woman, dropping on her knees to assess the situation. Regina copied the action, but talked to the man as she tried to find the source of the bleeding.

"What happened here?"

She made eye contact with the blonde woman opposite her, Emma subtly shook her head.

"Stupid bitch cheated on me. I need to know if she is gonna live. Can you save her?"

Regina looked up from the recently deceased woman and turned her head to address the man. She then noticed that he was holding a bloody filleting knife. He was very agitated and his mood was escalating quickly. She stood up, holding her hands out to try and placate him. "I'm sorry, but she just lost way too much blood. There is nothing we can do."

He looked angrily over to Emma. He pointed the knife directly at her, waving it around to emphasise his speech. "You. You killed her," he sneered.

Emma went to stand up.

"NO! You stay exactly where you are. She was alive before you touched her and now she's fucking dead," he spat. Emma continued to stand up, also holding her hands out to calm the obviously crazy man.

This was clearly the final straw. How dare this woman disobey him. He lunged towards her, ignoring the brunette in front of him. Emma's eyes widened as she quickly tried to assess the situation for a way out. Regina saw what was about to happen and her instinct kicked in. She side tackled the giant man, knocking him to the ground with a thud. Emma watched on in what felt like slow motion. The man pushed the brunette off of him, and scrambled to his feet. He looked down at his open hands, then down to the brunette lying on the floor, his filleting knife embedded deep into her side. He looked over to Emma who was moving swiftly from her standing position towards him and he panicked. He bent over and roughly pulled his knife out of the injured woman and ran out of the kitchen, disappearing through the front door.

"No, no, no ,no ,no, no! Regina!" Emma dropped and slid across the floor to her best friend, who was now lying in a puddle of her own blood. "Shit, shit, shit." She held both of her hands firmly over the stab wound, pressing as hard as she could, Regina's blood seeping through her fingers. Regina was conscious, but pale and clammy, her breathing was shallow. "Emma?" a tear slid out of the corner of her eye as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm here. It's okay. I'm here." Emma keyed the two-way on her shoulder for assistance. She looked down at the woman who was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Regina! Regina! Stay with me. Come on, you need to stay with me." Tears were streaming down Emma's face, droplets landing on the bloody body below her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emma?"

The blonde lifted her head from her hands and moved her eyes to the direction of a concerned voice.

"I got you a pair of scrubs. You need to change, you're covered in blood," Mary Margaret stated.

She watched as the blonde woman sat up a little in the chair that was in the emergency entrance of the hospital. Emma looked down the front of her body. Her clothes were indeed saturated in blood. It was drying and sticking to her in various places. She opened her clenched fists looking at her bloody hands, they were still encased in surgical gloves but there were traces of Regina's dried blood on her wrists and arms- She could smell it, the all pervading smell of copper and wet metal. She shook her head.

"I'm not moving until I know what's going on."

"Emma. I will wait here for some news. I will come and get you if the doctors come out. You need to change and clean up."

Emma exhaled shakily and Mary Margaret placed the scrubs into Emma's hands and gave her a gentle smile. "Go on. I'll be here." She softly stroked the top of the blonde's head.

Emma reluctantly got out of her seat and marched off into the direction of the women's bathroom. She tore the latex gloves off and dumped them in the rubbish; she looked into the mirror in front of her. She looked terrible- terrified, tired, her hair was coming loose from its bun and she had blood on her face. She was virtually unrecognisable to herself. She undid the buttons of her shirt, pulling it off and dumping it into the trash. Today had been her last day so she sure as hell wouldn't have to be wearing the uniform again. The white t-shirt that was underneath was a true testament as to how much blood Regina had lost, and to how much Emma had let her professionalism slip in the face of dealing with an injured friend. Emma felt bile rising in the back of her throat and quickly dashed to the nearest toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. Her throat burned and her eyes watered. How could everything have gone so badly in such a short space of time? She brushed her hair out of her face and wiped the spit from her mouth with the back of her hand. Taking the white t-shirt off and discarding it as well, she yanked as many paper towels out of the dispenser as she could fit into one hand. She wet the towels and scrubbed her torso clean. It took at least ten minutes to clean her top half, to change her pants and to get the majority of the dried blood off her wrists and arms. She scrubbed her face and retied her hair. That was as good as it was going to get under the circumstances. She went back out to sit with Mary Margaret, cleaner and donning dark, navy, hospital scrubs. She felt no more at ease.

"Henry?" she asked the brunette.

"Ruby is going to pick him up after school and take him to Granny's. We figure there is no point in telling him anything just yet when we don't know… you know," Mary Margaret kept her eyes focused on her hands, moving them restlessly in her lap.

"You mean if she's gonna live or die, right?"

"I'm sure she's going to be fine Emma." Mary Margaret placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's knee.

"And if she isn't?" she turned to face the other woman, tears threatening to spill over. "What do I tell Henry?"

"Emma." Mary Margaret said reassuringly ."There is a reason that she listed you as her next of kin."

"Because she has no one else, because her mom, dad, and husband are dead?"

"No. Because she trusts you. If the worse comes to worst then she believes, and has faith, that you will know how to deal with it, especially where Henry is concerned."

Emma thought on the comment for a moment then nodded her head in understanding.

"Ms Swan?" I deep voice boomed in front of her and Mary Margaret. They both looked up to see a kind eyed man with a clipboard in his hand and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Yes?" Emma stood up immediately, her body shaking all over in trepidation.

"Ms Swan, your friend… Ms Mills? She lost a great deal of blood- a lot in fact. When she was brought in she was barely even hanging on to life."

Emma felt her face drain of colour and her stomach drop.

"You did everything right in attempting to stem the bleeding. Unfortunately…" Emma's vision started to darken and the world became silent, she could barely breath. "She sustained a great deal of damage to her spleen and we were unable to save it."

Emma did a double take. All of her senses rushing back at once. "Wait… she's okay?"

"Okay would be a relative term Ms. Swan. She is stable, yes. Like I said she lost a lot of blood, but we are doing our best to remedy that right now."

Emma felt a giant weight lift off her chest. She also heard a huge sigh of relief from the woman next to her.

"She is in recovery now, but you'll be able to go and see her in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said to the man as he smiled genially and left them to each other.

"He has a really bad way of placing his words," Mary Margaret complained.

"I don't care what he does with his words right now. I'm just happy that Regina is alive."

Both women sank back into their respective seats with relief.

"So I guess I should let everyone know what's going on then," Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah for sure. Don't say anything to Henry just yet though. I'll pick him up from Granny's or your place or wherever when I am done here. Okay?"

"Of course, Emma." She leaned forward to give the other woman a hug and was surprised when Emma allowed it, especially when she actually hugged her back. Suddenly the blonde went completely stiff, the brunette pulled back to see what was wrong.

Emma was staring at the entrance with a look of unrestrained fury. "Motherfucker," she spat. Before Mary Margaret knew what was happening, Emma had leapt up from the chair and was hurtling towards the doors. She turned to see a big man, with a decent sized gash on his forehead, being escorted by the police- Emma very close to reaching him.

"You nearly fucking killed her you son of a bitch," she yelled as she took a swing with her right arm, punching him fair in the jaw.

He stumbled back a few feet, the cops' hold loosening on him, Emma landed another hit with a left hook just as he was regaining his balance. He stumbled again, falling back onto the ground where the blonde proceeded to climb atop him, pummelling her fists into his face over and over again. The police quickly tried to regain control of the situation and as they pulled Emma off the big man, kicking and screaming profanities, the man thrust his leg out, his booted foot landing squarely on her face. Mary Margaret was at her side in an instant, taking her off the cops' hands, while they tried to get the giant man off the ground.

"Did you see that?" he screamed in protest.

"I want to press charges."

He was bleeding profusely from both his mouth and his nose and his left eye was already starting to swell.

"Didn't see a thing." They both said in unison. Obviously the police knew who this guy was and what he had done.

Mary Margaret took Emma by the hand and led her outside. She sat the other woman down on a bench and fished in her handbag for a moist face wipe. "You're crazy, you know that?" she huffed loudly. "That man is dangerous- you've seen it firsthand. Not to mention he is quite literally twice your size."

She wiped the blood away from Emma's split lip gently, and then started working on her bloody nose. She gasped and said "I think you might end up with a black eye."

Emma didn't say a thing, she just sat there while Mary Margaret cleaned her up.

"If it's any consolation… what you did was very brave. You're a good friend Emma. We are all lucky to have you in our lives."

Emma blushed and broke a small smile, immediately wincing at the pain. Mary Margaret pulled her into a hug again.

"I'm going to go now and see the others. Ring me when you've seen Regina."

The blonde nodded.

"Thanks MM. For being my support… and my nurse." She winked at the last statement, recoiling at the pain it inflicted.

* * *

Emma was seated beside the brunette holding her hand when Regina regained consciousness.

"Em?" she croaked.

"Hey Warrior Princess."

Emma stood up and rested her hand on Regina's forehead, stroking stray hairs from it softly with her thumb.

"What happened?" she looked around the room in confusion. "Where am I."

"You're in the hospital. You've just come out of surgery. You tried to play hero at a call out and you nearly got yourself killed."

Regina locked her brows in concentration before she seemed to remember the events that led up to her being hospitalised. She opened and closed her dehydrated mouth, running her tongue over dry lips.

"You thirsty?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded and tried to sit up only to groan in pain at the slight movement.

"Yeah, perhaps don't move just yet. I've got some ice chips here, I think they'll be easier on your stomach."

Emma drew a couple of shards of ice out of the styrofoam cup in her hand and slid them between the brunette's parched lips. Regina closed her eyes at the sensation. She hummed lowly at the coldness of the ice and the temporary relief it offered from her thirst.

"Henry?" she asked, eyes still closed, her head resting against the fluffed up pillows.

"He's with Granny and Ruby. He doesn't know anything yet. But I'll explain it all to him when I go and pick him up. I'll stay with him tonight at your place. Okay? I can bring him in to see you tomorrow."

Regina nodded her consent. She opened her eyes to look at the woman standing in front of her, thankful that she was there to take the reins. She squinted through long lashes. "Are you a doctor at this hospital now? How long was I unconscious for?"

Emma laughed heartily. "I'm in scrubs because somebody, not mentioning any names- Regina, thought it would be a grand idea to leak several litres of their bodily fluids all over me. I had to throw my uniform out," she pouted playfully.

"Bodily fluids? You can't just say blood?"

Emma smiled and then looked at her somberly. "Regina. Seriously though, you lost a lot of blood. You nearly died- we thought we were going to lose you."

The blonde's eyes welled with tears. She sniffed them back as best she could, determined not to distress the woman in the bed in front of her. "They also had to remove your spleen."

"Oh." Regina blanched, placing the hand without the drip attached lightly over her abdomen. She finally seemed to comprehend the gravity of the incident. She looked down at the blonde who had once again taken her seat next to the bed.

"Sorry. I should have waited for the doctor to tell you that himself." Emma reached out and grabbed the brunette's hand. "I just… you needed to understand the severity of the situation." Regina glanced down at their connected hands, noticing for the first time the damage to the blonde's knuckles.

"Emma," she gasped. "What happened to your hand."

"Oh," Emma's cheeks tinted with a light blush.

As Regina became more alert she also noticed Emma's split lip and the beginnings of a black eye. She moved to reach her hand to the blondes face but stopped short when sharp pain hit her side.

"I may have had an altercation with Andre the Giant." Regina looked at her quizzically. "The dude that stabbed you. The cops brought him through emergency. He had a massive gash on his head. Not sure what happened exactly. I kinda saw red and whipped his ass."

She giggled a little at the look of horror on Regina's face. "Two cops had to pull me off him, but he managed to connect his foot to my face in the process."

"What ever will I do with you, Miss Swan?" the brunette smiled a weary smile. She was starting to get drowsy again, struggling to keep her eyes open. Emma stood up and tucked a stray lock of chestnut hair behind the woman's ear, she leaned over and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"You need your rest. I'm going to go get Henry and make sure he's alright. Don't worry I'll make sure he's fed and watered and we'll see you tomorrow." Regina smiled dopily.

Emma hadn't even made it two steps away from the bed before Regina was fast asleep.

* * *

Emma sat outside of Granny and Ruby's house in her yellow bug. Butterflies were swirling in her stomach as she tried to work out a way to tell Henry what had happened to his mother without totally freaking him out. She took a deep breath and opened the creaky door. It took her four attempts to close it.

_Stupid Beetle._

Henry and Ruby were standing at the opened front door as she made her way up the footpath. Henry leaped down the stairs and ran to Emma in excitement.

"Emma!" he barreled into her stomach, nearly knocking the blonde off her feet. He stepped away from her breathless before noticing her clothes. He frowned and said "What are you wearing?"

She knelt down in front of him, resting her hands on his tiny shoulders.

"I had a bit of a rough day at work, kid. I had to change my clothes."

"Oookkkayy?"

"I need to tell you something, but I want you to listen to all I've got to say before you make your mind up about anything. Alright?"

He nodded his head, worry swirling in his little brown eyes.

"Your mom was in an accident at work. She's okay now. But she's in the hospital."

He continued to stare at her.

"I'm going to look after you, okay? We are going to go back to your apartment and we will talk and you can ask me questions and then tomorrow I'll take you to see your mom."

He turned around to look at Ruby, who was standing a few feet behind him. She smiled and nodded, reassuring him that everything was fine.

"Okay," he said.

Emma ruffled his unruly hair before standing up and taking his hand in hers. They walked back to the bug and Emma opened the door and waited for the boy to climb in. She watched him as he threw his backpack on the floor and buckled himself in. She shut the door, first attempt, and walked around to the driver's side. She waved at Ruby and indicated that she would call her later. The drive back to Regina's apartment was relatively silent. The boy didn't really start talking until they were inside his home.

"So can you tell me what happened?"

Emma plonked down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. He climbed up and sat cross legged, facing the blonde.

"We went to an emergency call out, as we do, 'cause we're paramedics. We went to this town house and a big man who seemed entirely normal let us in. Except he wasn't really normal and he didn't take kindly to the fact that we couldn't save his wife. He lunged towards me with a knife, but your mom had other ideas and she tackled him to the ground."

Henry looked at her with impossibly large eyes. "She protected you?"

"Yeah she did, kid."

The look on his face couldn't be contained. It was apparent that his impression of his mother had increased exponentially.

"She's a hero," he said more to himself than to Emma.

"Well… she probably wouldn't think so. But I have no doubt she probably did save my life. Unfortunately, Henry, she has paid a high price for it."

He eyed her expectantly for her next sentence. "The guy stabbed her in her side. She bled a lot and they had to take her spleen out. So she is probably going to be in hospital for a little while."

"Is the spleen important?" For a ten year old, the child was quite pragmatic.

"All of our organs are important, kid. But it's not as important as some. People can still live without a spleen. Your mom will just have to make a few lifestyle changes, and you will have to make sure she goes to see a doctor every time she gets a cold, okay?"

He nodded in understanding, relieved that his mom was still alive. "And you're going to stay with me?" he asked hesitantly, fearful of a negative response.

"If you don't mind?" she smiled at him.

His face virtually beamed with excitement, and then he said shyly "I would love it."

"Then it's settled. I'll stay here with you, you will cook me food and do my laundry."

Henry laughed and pushed the blonde playfully. "Emma!"

The blonde chuckled in response before pulling the boy into a hug. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I already ate. Granny made me lasagna."

"Lucky you, guess I'll just have cereal then," she pouted.

The boy squeezed out of the blonde's embrace and jogged out of the room to have a shower and to put his pajamas on. He was taking the news of his mother's attack very well. Emma knew she would have to keep her eye on him for signs of cracks in his armour. She knew he was trying to remain strong. Sometimes he was so much like his mother it was uncanny.

Emma was finishing off her bowl of cereal when Henry came back into the room and sat next her. "So are you going to tell me who you had a fight with?" he asked.

_Aargh, the kid was as observant as his mother too._

"Um," she placed her empty bowl and spoon on the lamp table beside her. "The guy who stabbed your mom came into the hospital while I was there. I may have given him what for."

Henry grinned toothily and held up his hand for a high five. Emma shook her head. "Nope. I am so not high-fiving that. When your mom is feeling better I am going to get the lecture of a lifetime. Last thing I need her to know is that we high-fived over it." Henry continued to grin at her.

"Stop smiling."

His smile was only broken by a rather large yawn. He wasn't the only one that was exhausted though. "Kid I'm gonna have a shower and get changed, you should chuck a movie on- something light, maybe Lilo and Stitch."

She went into Regina's room and found a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt that she could throw on after a shower. She used the bathroom off the hallway, not wanting to intrude too much on Regina's territory by using the master bathroom. When she eventually made her way back into the lounge room, Henry was fast asleep. She turned off the main light, leaving a single lamp on and positioned the nearby throw rug over the little boy's body. She took a seat at the other end of the couch, stretching her legs out into the space between them. She watched the majority of the movie before starting to nod off herself. Just as she was on the brink of sleep the boy crawled up the couch and snuggled himself into the front of her body. She sunk lower down into the couch, making room for them both, as she placed her arm around his middle, pulling him closer to her.


	9. Chapter 9

"We can just have cereal." Henry suggested as he watched Emma throw a second lot of burnt toast into the trash. She turned to look at the pajama clad boy sitting at the breakfast bar.

"No. I promised your mom that I would feed and water you. So we are starting the day off with a substantial breakfast." Emma blew her hair out of her eyes as she whisked the eggs in the bowl in front of her.

"Okay, how about I make the toast then?" he offered, jumping off his stool and walking over to the open loaf of bread, reaching his hand in to grab a couple of slices. Emma turned to the boy and gave him a giant smile as she poured the egg mixture into the frying pan. "So what does Elsa think about you not leaving today?"

Emma stopped dead, the large grin falling from her face. "Shit!"

Henry's eye's widened in shock. "That's one dollar for the swear jar, Emma."

"Damn it," the blonde cursed.

He smiled wickedly "And that's fifty cents."

"Seriously?" Emma said with a whining voice reminiscent of a hormonal teenager.

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't make the rules. I'm only ten."

"Aaargh! I totally forgot about Elsa… and the fact that I have a flight to Seattle in a few hours." She ran her fingers through her wayward locks. "Okay, kid. I have to make a few phone calls." She dropped the whisk onto the benchtop and waltzed out of the room, leaving Henry to grin in her wake.

Emma collapsed on the bed in the guest room and pulled out her phone. This was not going to end well.

"Hey Em!" a chirpy voice from the other end of the line echoed through.

"Hey Els." Emma stood up and shuffled from foot to foot, nerves running wild at how her ex-girlfriend was going to take the news that she wouldn't be arriving today.

"I can't believe we are going to see each other in a few hours," the voice squealed. "I have missed you so much, Ems."

"Yeah, I've missed you too," the blonde squeaked.

"Emma?" Elsa asked, suspicion lacing her voice. "What's going on?"

_Damn this woman knowing her so well._

"Um, well there has been a bit of an incident… Actually it's a lot more than a bit of an incident. Regina and I went to a call out yesterday and we came into contact with a really violent guy. When we went into the house there was a woman in a pool of blood on the floor… he'd stabbed his wife to death, and then blamed me when we couldn't save her."

"Oh my God, Emma, are you okay? Why am I only hearing about this now? This is ridiculous. Please tell me you weren't hurt?" Emma could hear the panic in Elsa's voice.

"Actually I'm okay," she placated. "Regina intercepted him as he lunged toward me. But, Elsa, she was stabbed- pretty badly. She very nearly died."

"Is she alright now?" the panic in her voice subsiding.

"They took her spleen and she's kinda in a poor way, but she'll live." She heard her former girlfriend release a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I'm so glad. Emma you scared me."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. But, Elsa, I need to stay here for a little bit just to look after Henry until Regina is all good to go." Emma cringed, holding her breath, waiting for the impending argument- a diatribe of curse words and unreasonable statements.

"Of course, of course, that's perfectly fine. Take all the time you need. You're a good person Emma. It's why I love you so much."

Emma swallowed roughly, and released the breath that she was holding. That was not the response she was expecting. And Elsa still loved her? Why did that make her feel so conflicted?

"Okay… So I better go now, I need to cancel my flight and stuff."

"Alright, you take care, Em, and give my regards to Regina."

She ended the call and plonked herself back on the bed. Relieved and confused at the same time. She took a deep breath to settle herself… and then she heard the ear piercing wails of the smoke alarms.

"Fuck!" she jumped off the bed and bolted out of the bedroom.

"Henry! The eggs!" Emma screamed as she took the smoking fry pan off the stove top, throwing it into the sink. She grabbed a tea towel and waved it in front of the smoke detector, trying to dissipate the smoke a little.

"What?! The eggs were your job." He yelled back as he took to trying to clear the other smoke detector, waving his little arms around in its general vicinity. "I was in charge of the toast," he looked smugly at his neat little tower of perfectly cooked toast. "You really need to learn to manage your time better."

The blonde mock glared at him, still waving her tea towel around. He really was his mother's child.

* * *

"Hey mom" Henry yelled as he ran into the woman's private hospital room, Emma hot on his heels.

"Careful kid, your mom's got half her insides missing, the last thing she needs is you jumping all over her."

"Emma, shush. I do not have half of my insides missing." Regina admonished playfully.

Nevertheless the boy stopped short of hugging his mother and just leaned in to kiss her on the cheek while holding tightly onto her hand. Regina's entire face lit up and she kissed him soundly on the top of his scruffy head.

"So how're you feeling today?" Emma asked, standing alongside the woman's bed, nudging the young boy next to her with her hip.

The brunette shrugged one of her shoulders "I've had better days. But I could be worse I suppose."

"Ain't that the truth," the blonde readily agreed. "Have they got you on any pain meds?"

Regina nodded in the affirmative. "Also a great amount of antibiotics. Infection is what they are most concerned with."

"So how is your…?" Emma waved her hands over of the left side of her own abdomen.

"As I indicated, I am on medication for the pain."

Emma hummed and nodded in understanding, bouncing on the balls of her feet every so often. Then the woman's face suddenly lit up, green eyes twinkling in excitement. "Can I have a look?"

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing that this question was going to come sooner or later. "Yes. Just be gentle."

"Of course I'm going to be gentle." Emma said mortified. "Whenever am I ungentle?" Henry and Regina both shot each other knowing looks.

She scooted Henry out of the way with her hands on his shoulders. She lifted up the blankets that were covering the other woman, folding them down over her hips. She eased up the less than flattering gown, careful not to reveal too much in front of the boy and peeled back the dressing covering the wound.

"Whoa! That's cool," she leaned in for a closer inspection, brushing her hair behind her ear. "It's going to be a decent scar, but at least it's a nice clean cut, especially considering the circumstances." Emma leaned back and tilted her head, still admiring the sutured incision.

"Emma!" hissed Regina. Emma lazily looked up to meet the brunette's eyes. "Henry."

The blonde frowned in response, turning to look at the boy. Henry had gone as white as a sheet and was swaying a little on his feet.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" Emma reached out her arm to steady him. Noticing the thin film of sweat on his forehead, she physically guided him into the nearby chair. "Really? With that gross zombie game you love, you're gonna faint at a little flesh wound?" she joked, but when she turned a glance at Regina the woman shook her head. "Okay, you sit tight here, kid. I'm gonna go get you something sweet to eat." Henry nodded his head in understanding, but still looked as though he might pass out at any second. Emma made a quick dash for the door and disappeared into the hallway.

"Henry, honey, are you okay?" the boy nodded his head again, some color making its way back into his features. Regina pulled her hospital gown back down and folded the blankets back up over her waist. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yeah, we had toast. We were supposed to have scrambled eggs too, but Emma burnt them. You may need to buy a new fry pan," he smiled a little.

Regina scowled. "How on earth did she manage that?"

Henry was slowly but surely making his way back to reality, feeling less nauseous by the second.

"She was busy talking to Elsa on the phone." He may have been on the verge of fainting not two minutes ago, but that didn't stop him from noticing the look that passed over his mother's face.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she seemed pretty happy to talk to her." He slyly looked out of the corner of his eye for a reaction from his mother. She furrowed her brows ever so slightly. Henry felt that he had to push just a little bit more. He needed his mom to see what he saw when it came to Emma. "I think she's really lucky. I wish you had what she has with Elsa."

"Oh really, and what is that, Henry," she asked seriously, bordering on snarky.

"I mean… I don't want Emma to move away, but she and Elsa just really seem to like each other a lot. I guess they're just sort of there for each other," he smiled when he heard his mother harrumph to herself. Before he could continue the blonde strolled into the room, throwing a packet of M&Ms at the boy. He failed dismally to catch it. Emma snorted "Guess we can cross basketballer off promising career choices… along with surgeon."

She turned to the brunette, waiting for an appreciative chuckle for her quick quip. But there was nothing. Emma shrugged it off and continued talking anyway.

"So I have good news and bad news." Henry looked at her with bright eyes, opening his packet of chocolates with his teeth. Regina managed to look at her inquisitively.

"I was just talking to your doctor, Miss Mills, and he said that you may go home in two days." Henry clapped his hands in glee and Regina's face broke into a big grin.

"The bad news is… they will only discharge you if there is someone with a little bit of medical knowledge staying with you… so… ta-da, I'm your new roomie." A huge smile covered the blonde's face as she held her arms up in the air in triumph.

Regina immediately dropped her smile. "I do not need you to babysit me Miss Swan."

Emma felt as though somebody had punched her in the stomach.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I said I do not need you to babysit me and my child instead of being where you would rather be… like with your girlfriend"

Emma looked over to Henry, confusion flitting across her features. She plunged her hand into her pocket and dragged out a mass of loose change. "Kid, will you go get me a drink from the vending machine?"

Henry looked from Emma to his mother, knowing something was not right. "Sure," he complied.

When the boy had left the room Emma vocalized exactly what she thought. "What the fuck, Regina?"

Regina glared at the other woman. "Eloquent as ever I see."

"What is your problem?" Emma asked exasperatedly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Regina appeared to inspect her fingernails with great interest.

"I mean, I want to look after you and Henry and you are being a real bitch about it."

Regina's head snapped up and she glowered at the blonde. "Of course you want to look after Regina 'the victim' and Henry 'the orphan'. It appeals to your inner savior."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her shoulders stiffened and she clenched her fists by her sides. "You know that isn't true. I want to look after you because you are my friend and that's what friends do. I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna put it down to the fact that you have gone through a massive trauma and you're on some decent drugs." Emma ran her fingers through her hair. "Tell Henry I'll come and pick him up in an hour." Emma walked dejectedly out of the room, her head bowed in disappointment.

* * *

"Hi." came a sing-song voice from the doorway. After knocking lightly at the door, Mary Margaret and Ruby walked into the hospital room. "Mind if we come in for a visit?"

Regina listlessly lifted her right arm and waved in the general direction of the chairs near her bed. "Be my guest."

Both women looked at each other and frowned. Ruby took a seat and Mary Margaret stood by the bed. "Are you having a bad day?" she placed her hand over the bed ridden woman's leg, her voice laden with sympathy. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Regina simply shrugged and looked at Mary Margaret with big, sad eyes.

"Regina, what is it? Do you need me to get a doctor?"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "No… I… I picked a fight with Emma and she left upset."

Mary Margaret turned and looked at Ruby, the young firefighter getting out of her chair and walking over to stand next to her friend. "What do you mean you picked a fight with Emma?" she asked tentatively.

"She said she was going to come and stay and look after Henry and me until I was better."

"Well of course she did." Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. "That's what Emma does."

"I know that. But I told her that she was only doing it because it appealed to her inner savior and that she should just go and be with her girlfriend because that is where she would rather be anyway."

"Whoa." Ruby breathed, not worrying about subtlety.

Mary Margaret kind of just grimaced, trying not to let it show.

"I know. I'm a bitch. Emma already told me as much," she sighed again, looking down at her hands that were laced together in her lap.

"Regina? What would prompt you to say such a thing? Especially when you know it's so far from the truth?" Mary Margaret asked gently, her hand still wresting on the other woman's leg.

Regina just shrugged again, refusing to look at the other two women in the room.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, looking from Regina to Mary Margaret and back to Regina. Then her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my God, do you like Emma? I mean like-like her." she blurted out.

"Yes," stated Mary Margaret.

"No," insisted Regina at the same time.

Mary Margaret and Ruby both looked at Regina with their eyebrows raised.

"Maybe… I don't know," she laid her head back against her pillows and stared at the ceiling. "It's just, Henry told me that she was talking on the phone to Elsa this morning and I think I may have gotten a little jealous," the brunette admitted, a blush creeping across her face.

"Whoa, this is awesome," Ruby said eagerly. Regina lifted her head and turned a scowl to the younger brunette. Before she could say anything more Mary Margaret piped up.

"You need to talk to her about what you're feeling. Especially after you guys kissed the other night."

Regina widened her eyes at Mary Margaret and nodded her head discreetly in Ruby's direction. "Chill, Regina, I already know that you guys kissed. Emma told me the next day. And, I might add, she was totally freaking out about it…" Regina's jaw dropped and it looked as though she could burst into tears at any given moment. Ruby rushed to continue her sentence. "Not because it happened but because she was horrified at the fact that she had taken advantage of you. She cares a lot about you, Regina."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. "Ruby is right. Emma does care a lot for you. I mean she took on the guy that stabbed you?"

"What?" Ruby asked in surprise as she turned to look at the pixie haired woman next to her.

"Oh yeah, the guy that did this to Regina came through emergency when we were in there. Emma knocked him to the ground with two punches. This guy was well over six feet too. Then she climbed on top of him and beat the crap out of him. It took two policemen to get her off."

Ruby smiled a toothy grin, obvious pride filling her features. "Wow. I'm impressed. I knew she was strong, but I didn't realise she was fiery as well."

"Yes," confirmed Mary Margaret. "It's a good reminder not to hurt the ones she loves," she pointedly eyeballed Regina. "So we are in agreement then. You need to talk to her."

Regina nodded slowly and hesitantly. "But what about Elsa?" the older woman asked.

"Fuck Elsa." Ruby spat.

Regina smiled, somewhat amused. "As attractive as the woman is, I think I will refrain," she said dryly.

"Eh, I wouldn't kick her out of bed," offered Mary Margaret, looking off into the distance.

Both Regina and Ruby looked at the woman in surprise.

"What? She's hot."

Ruby continued to glare at her friend and shook her head in dismay.

"Don't worry about Elsa. Just worry about you at the moment. Talk to Emma about the kiss when you feel up to it and then work from there. Simple." Ruby declared.

Regina's posture seemed to straighten a little as she thought to herself. She nodded resolutely. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina sat as gracefully as she could manage on top of her neatly made hospital bed. She chanced another look down at her phone- 9:10am. Maybe Emma wasn't going to come and pick her up after all. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She really wouldn't blame her after the way that she had overreacted the other day. She knew she had hurt the other woman's feelings because she hadn't seen her since she had picked Henry up on his first visit. Of course, she would occasionally receive a random text message asking how she was feeling, or to update her on Henry, but that was all. There was no witty banter, no teasing, no happy interaction in the slightest. She glanced at her phone again- it was now 9.20 - still no sign of the irritating blonde. Regina fidgeted as much as her body would allow, trying not to think of what it would mean to their friendship if Emma didn't turn up.

"Good morning, your Majesty. Your chariot awaits." Emma obnoxiously declared as she strolled into the sterile smelling room, pushing a clunky old wheelchair in front of her.

Regina's face lit up with a very large smile that she could not contain. Feelings of impending abandonment quickly subsiding. "You came."

Emma readily returned the large smile, eyes twinkling. "Of course I came." She stated matter-of-factly, as she plonked herself down next the the brunette.

Regina couldn't hide the guilty expression that crossed her features. "Emma, I'm…"

The blonde held her hand up in a placating gesture. "I know. Its okay."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina insisted, wringing her hands nervously.

"I know, Regina. Apology accepted." She smiled reassuringly and examined the woman in front of her. "I brought you a change of clothes…" She indicated the gym bag hanging off her shoulder, "but I see that you already have one."

Regina looked down at the clothes she was wearing- dark grey sweats and a red zip up hoodie, she grimaced a little. "Yes, well I wasn't sure if I would have to be catching a cab home or not. So Ruby lent me some clothes she had lying around in her car- she assures me that they are clean."

Emma smiled at the way the other woman's small frame swam in the too large hoodie. A hoodie that obviously did not belong to Ruby either. "I feel like I should be dropping you off at preschool. You look so cute." The blonde grinned as she leaned over towards Regina and flicked the drawstrings to the hoodie.

"Shut up." The brunette retorted, a small blush creeping across her face, as she batted Emma's hand away playfully.

Emma chuckled and as her eyes made her way down the woman, they landed on her footwear. "Um… your shoes?"

Regina looked down and scrunched up her nose. "They're actually slippers." The garish floral print made her want to vomit. "Mary Margaret bought them from the gift shop."

"Interesting selection. But I'm not entirely surprised if MM picked them out." She slid off the bed and looked through the drawers in the bedside table. "We can throw them out when we get home." Emma consoled.

Regina's stomach did a little flip at Emma referring to her apartment as home. Emma turned around and faced Regina with a very serious look on her face. "So are you going to give me trouble about being escorted out in a wheelchair?"

The brunette shook her head in the negative. "No."

"Wow. Now that's not at all what I was expecting." The blonde said in shock, obviously having worked herself up for a fight from the older woman.

"Yes I know. Normally I would fight you on this but in my current condition I struggle to even get to the bathroom on my own- and thats six feet away." She looked away trying to hide her embarrassment. "The nurse had to help me get dressed." She muttered quietly.

Emma chuckled and feigned offence, placing her left hand over her chest. "Frankly I'm a little affronted that someone has replaced me as your wardrobe assistant."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Once!" She held up her index finger. "Once I needed you to help me with a dress."

"Actually, technically it was twice." Emma argued.

Regina tutted and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in the sweats she was wearing. "Are we going to squabble over minor details or are we going to vacate the premises?"

Emma cackled and held out her arm for Regina to lean on. Regina didn't hesitate to take it as she slipped off the bed carefully. Emma helped ease her into the wheelchair, before she turned the contraption around and headed for the doorway.

"You got everything?" Emma asked as she turned her head and took a quick look around the nearly vacant hospital room.

"I believe so. Its not like i had time to pack anything for my stay in this wonderful motel." Regina said with a trace of sarcasm. Emma rolled her eyes as she muttered to herself about how it was great that Regina was momentarily back to her sassy self. In her distracted state, combined with her inability to do anything slowly or gently, the front wheel of the wheelchair smacked into the door frame with a rather large clunk- jolting the whole thing forward, occupant included.

"Fuck!" Regina cursed as she winced and grabbed her side.

"Shit, sorry!" Emma quickly apologised, horrified by her actions. "Are you okay?" She asked coyly. She leaned her head over the top of the other woman from her position behind the chair, her hair cascading over Regina's face. Regina simply grunted a yes, while trying to breathe through the pain. Emma felt the need to distract the brunette from both her agony and Emma's ineptitude at handling simple tasks. "So how much is the F-word worth to the swear jar?" She quipped.

Regina let out a long, shaky breath. "Five dollars. But you will be paying for that one, Swan. As well as the 'shit' you just uttered."

"Aw man. Henry isn't even around and we aren't even at your house. I don't think that should count." Emma whined.

"It counts if i say it counts." Regina retorted.

Emma sulked as she wheeled the brunette down the hallway and into the elevator. Regina relaxed more as the pain subsided into a minor throb. Emma was practicing her silence.

"How long are you going to sulk for, Emma?" Regina asked as the elevator doors opened onto the underground carpark.

"I'm not sulking." She lied.

"You forget that I know you. You are most certainly sulking."

"You were mean to me." Emma pouted as she pushed the other woman across the concrete flooring.

"Okay. So let me get this straight." The brunette began, talking louder so the woman behind her could hear clearly. "I was a super bitch to you the other day, which was completely unwarranted and unfounded, and you willingly and kindly forgive me without any grovelling on my behalf."

Emma hummed in agreement, concentrating on the difficult task of pushing the ancient chair with wheels.

"Then you ram this piece of crap I'm sitting in into a doorjamb, only a few days after major trauma and surgery, and at my pain I insist you put six dollars into our swear jar, this causes you to act like a three year old?"

Emma stopped pushing momentarily. "Well, when you put it like that it actually sounds quite petty." Emma conceded. She began walking them again at a slow and steady pace.

"Hmmm." Regina agreed as they pulled up beside the black Mercedes. Regina raised her eyebrows. "No bug?"

Emma looked sheepish. "I didn't want the ride to be too rough for you, and in the bug it would've been. You don't mind that I drove your car do you?"

"I am sure I can make an exception this one time." She smiled affectionately.

Emma helped the brunette out of the wheelchair and into the woman's sleek car. As much as Emma hated to admit it, the Mercedes was actually a much nicer car than her own…it was probably even a classic, though she would never, ever, in this life time say that out loud in the presence of Regina.

Regina closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest of the car as she tried to regain her breath. The simple trip from the hospital room down to the car proved to be quite taxing. She heard the trunk to her car close and a second later the blonde slid into the driver's side.

The trip home was fairly uneventful and Regina could tell that Emma was taking extra care with her driving. Emma drove their work vehicle ninety-nine percent of the time in circumstances that were beyond the common, and not once had she had an accident. Regina had complete faith in the other woman's driving abilities, even at the wheel of her treasured vehicle.

Once they had arrived at the apartment block, Emma found Regina's designated parking space and pulled the vehicle to a stop. Unclipping both her belt and Regina's she jumped out of the car and went around the back, opening the trunk on the way. A few minutes later she opened the passenger side door with a stupid grin on her face. Regina looked at her with dismay. "You stole the hospital's wheelchair?"

"Borrowed." Emma responded as she carefully pulled the other woman out of the vehicle by her elbows.

"You do realise that when you say 'borrowed' that means you need to take it back." Emma lowered her down gently into their current topic of conversation.

"Eh. We'll see. It might end up being a permanent borrow."

"You mean theft?"

"Okay. Theft." Emma rolled her eyes. "You're being very technical today. Now keep all of your limbs inside the vehicle please." Regina complied and placed her hands on her lap, tucking her elbows into her sides as Emma locked the Mercedes and wheeled her over to the elevator. The ten flights up to Regina's floor took no time at all, and when they pulled up outside of the brunette's door, Emma retrieved the keys from her pocket.

"How do you even manage to keep anything in them pockets. Your jeans are so tight I'm surprised you can even walk."

Emma smiled and shrugged. "I like them, they're comfortable. Plus they make my ass look awesome." She twirled on the spot to show the other woman what she meant. Regina tried to look as though this was the first time she had ever looked at Emma's behind. Truth be told she had definitely noticed the fact that those jeans made Emma's ass look awesome.

"Yes, your rear looks lovely. Now would you be kind enough to open the door so we can go inside?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, grumpy."

Emma jiggled the keys into the lock and swiftly pushed the door open, wheeling Regina through and into the lounge room.

"So did you want to settle in here or did you want me to take you into your room so you can lie down?"

"I might go and have a lie down for a while. But I can manage walking there myself, thank you."

"Okay. You're the boss." Emma helped Regina out of the wheelchair and watched the woman hobble down the hallway, giggling to herself at the inelegant view. She folded up the wheelchair and placed it in the closet near the front door. She shucked off her red leather jacket and placed it over the back of the couch. As she waltzed into the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water out of the fridge, the phone in her pocket beeped. She snorted to herself when she read the text message and turned on her heel in the direction of Regina's bedroom. When she walked through the doorway she saw Regina standing next to her bed looking forlornly down at the zipper of the hoodie.

"What is it with you and zips?" Emma laughed as she strode over to the brunette.

"I don't know." Regina replied despondently.

Emma smiled to herself at the adorableness of the other woman. One of the drawstrings from the hoodie had caught itself in the zip as Regina had tried to unzip it. The zipper was in effect quite stuck.

"Okay, just let me have a little look." Emma slipped closer to Regina and took the zip in her fingers, she gently slid it up a fraction, wiggled out the offending drawstring, and then slid the zipper all the way down. She looked up into big brown eyes and raised her eyebrows. "That really wasn't that hard. I'm not sure you should be responsible for saving people's lives when you can't even seem to manage simple tasks like undoing a zips."

Regina's chin wobbled slightly and her bottom lip dropped.

"Hey, hey its okay. I'm only joking." Emma consoled as she rubbed the other woman's upper arms. She softened her voice. "Its just fun to tease you when you do something silly like this. Because, you know, you're kind of perfect." She leaned forwards and slid the hoodie over the other woman's shoulders and down her arms, throwing the item to the end of the bed.

Regina raised her eyes and looked deep into Emma's. "You think I am perfect?" She whispered in disbelief.

Emma gave a small smile and and nodded her head. They continued to study each other. Brown eyes boring into green. Emma unconsciously shuffled closer to the brunette as Regina's eyes fell to her lips. Emma blinked slowly not wanting to break contact, she could feel the heaviness in Regina's breathing.

"Emma?" Regina breathed.

Emma tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. "Yeah?" she whispered back.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Regina swayed on her feet, her face suddenly blanching.

"Shit" Emma said as she quickly took the other woman by the shoulders and lowered her down onto the bed. "Are you okay? Should I get a bucket?" She kneeled on the floor in front of her, her hands resting on Regina's knees.

"Maybe." Regina mumbled, lowering hear head into her hands.

Emma took off out of the bedroom in a sprint, and skidded into the master bathroom. She took the waste basket from beside the vanity and tipped its contents into the basin. She ran back into the bedroom, nearly tripping only once, and placed it in the other woman's hands.

"Try not to vomit if you can help it, cause it will hurt like hell."

Regina nodded her head almost imperceptibly. Emma sat on the bed next to the brunette. She rubbed her hand over Regina's back in small, soothing circles. After several minutes Regina sat up more fully, removing her head from her hands. Her brow drenched in sweat, stray strands of hair plastered to her face.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly.

"I think so. I think I've done way too much today. I probably should have just let you wheel me into bed."

"Yes, well, I won't comment on that. Do you want some water?"

Regina nodded."Please." When Emma left the room, she placed her left hand over her eyes. She had very nearly kissed Emma- again. What was she doing? What was wrong with her?

"Here you go." She removed her hand to see an open bottle of water being held in front of her. She grasped the bottle firmly in her trembling hands and took a small sip. Emma sat back down next to her, her phone beeped but the woman ignored it.

"Emma, I think we need to talk." Regina turned slightly to look at Emma more clearly.

"Okaaay?" Emma said perplexed. Her phone beeped again.

"About the other night…" Regina started.

Emma sat in silence, waiting for Regina to continue. Regina huffed. "When we… you know." She said exasperatedly, waving her hand around between them.

"Oooooh…. that. You mean when I kissed you?" Emma's phone rang, but she simply looked at the screen and denied the call, placing the phone next to her on the bed.

"Well technically I suppose you did kiss me. But I reciprocated."

Emma smiled shyly. "I noticed."

Regina's face flushed pink. "What I am trying to say is that I know that you think you were taking advantage of me because I was upset. But you weren't. I am a grown woman. I knew exactly what I was doing."

"So?… What are you trying to say exactly?"

"What I am trying to say is…" Emma's phone rang again. Regina sighed loudly. "I think maybe you should answer your phone. Someone is obviously desperate for your attention."

Emma picked up her phone and looked at the caller. "Okay. I will take this now. But this conversation is not over." She slid off the bed and walked out of the room once more, answering the call as she entered the hallway. "Hey."

 _Okay._ Regina thought to herself. This was it. She was going to tell Emma how she felt. _How do I feel, exactly?_ Okay so she was going to tell Emma that she thought that maybe she might have non-platonic feelings for her but she wasn't entirely sure. _But that kiss_. _Stop thinking about the kiss. It doesn't mean anything._ _You need to psych yourself up._ She sat and thought to herself for a minute. _What about Elsa?_ Damn it. What was it that Ruby had said to her at the hospital? _Fuck Elsa._ That should do the trick. That was going to be her mantra so that when Emma came back into the room she was going to tell her how she kinda, maybe felt something for her, but she wasn't entirely sure, but she would like to find out. _Fuck Elsa, fuck Elsa, fuck Elsa, fuck Elsa_. Regina could hear Emma's voice approaching from outside the door.

"Okay, yeah. Love you too." She hung up the phone as she walked through the door.

Regina's stomach plummeted. _Love you too?_

"That was just Elsa checking in. She does not like to be ignored." Emma plopped herself back down on the bed next to Regina."So where were we?" Emma asked. "I kissed you, you kissed back and you were gonna say…?"

Regina felt a lump in her throat and all of her courage went flying out the window. "What I was trying to say was that I don't think it should make things awkward for us. These things happen, we will just forget about it and move on." She smiled weakly, trying with all of her might not to let her real feelings show.

"Oh." Emma responded. That was not what she had expected, or was it that it was not what she was hoping for? Regardless, she had to respect the other woman's decision. She smiled softly at the brunette and nodded her head. "Of course, my friend. Let bygones be bygones."

"Exactly." Regina agreed. "But right now I really think I need to sleep before I feel like vomiting again." She didn't tell Emma that the nausea was not from her trauma but from the fact that Emma had told Elsa that she loved her. _Fuck Elsa._


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Emma!"

Emma jumped on the spot, dropping the vase that she was cleaning into the kitchen sink, shattering it into many unretrievable pieces. She whirled around to look at the boy who had caused her a small fright.

"Geez, Henry. Do you always have to sneak up on me like you're some kind of ninja?"

He grinned knowingly at her as she turned back to look at the catastrophe that was now before her. "God, I hope that wasn't one of your mom's good vases."

Henry came and stood beside her, stretching on his tippy toes to get a better look at the many pieces of said vase that were scattered haphazardly in the sink.

"What do you think?" Emma asked the boy with some semblance of hope.

He looked up at her seriously. "What do _you_ think?"

She looked back down at the former vase. "I think that all of what your mother owns are the 'good ones'. I also think I may have to go and buy a new vase… or," she paused for effect "we could use some of the money out of the swear jar?" she raised her eyebrows in hope, smiling her best fake smile.

"Nuh, uh. That money is for my next video game," Henry objected, wise to the ways of his mother's best friend.

"I see. Well we will work on a solution… together. 'Cause, I believe that this is at least 80 percent your fault." She watched the boy through narrowed eyes as he walked over to the other side of the kitchen to get the trash can, clearly ignoring her comment. The blonde huffed as she started picking up the larger pieces of ceramic, piling them carefully on top of the day's discarded newspaper, trying to avoid getting the smaller pieces embedded into her fingers.

"So where is Mom?" Henry asked as he watched Emma's routine. A routine that she had obviously performed many a time.

"You're mom is still in bed, sleeping. That is if the sound of her shattering vase didn't wake her up," Emma looked off thoughtfully into the distance. "She probably has some sort of spidey sense for when something treasured of hers gets broken."

"Or just generally for when you are around," he quipped.

"Rude! I have feelings you know," she said as she tried to wash the smaller pieces of ceramic down the drain.

"If you say so." Henry said disbelievingly. "So can I go in and say hi to her?"

"Maybe just let her sleep while she can. She had a pretty big day and she was feeling quite poorly earlier." she ruffled his hair consolingly.

"Okay," he conceded, trying not to show his disappointment.

"So what are we gonna do for dinner tonight then? I will need a food distraction if I can't see my near dying mother."

Emma slapped his shoulder in mock reprehension. "Henry! Too soon."

He laughed at the fact that Emma was trying so hard not to laugh. "You have nothing organised for dinner do you?" he said matter-of-factly.

The blonde simply shook her head with a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," she said with a small amount of confusion, she dug into her pocket and grabbed her phone, passing it to the boy.

He slid his finger across the screen, scrolled and then started typing, sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth. Apparently whatever he was doing required a great deal of concentration. He smiled to himself as the device beeped back at him. He handed the phone back to Emma.

"Ruby is going to bring food over for us," he stated as he scooted Emma out of the way from in front of the sink.

"What?" Emma asked in surprise, as she stood back, allowing the boy to manoeuvre her.

"Ruby is going to bring some food over for us," he enunciated slowly.

Emma rolled her eyes and flicked him with the tea towel she had in her hands. "I heard what you said, wise guy. What I want to know is why Ruby is bringing food over for us?"

"Obviously I just texted her with your phone and asked her," he said as he dumped the newspaper full of broken ceramic into the trash can.

"Oh?" she said in wonder. "Ok, well I guess that solves the problem of what to do for dinner."

"Thank you, Henry." Henry suggested as he dragged the bin back over to its home.

"Thank you, Henry." Emma mimicked.

* * *

Emma and Henry were playing his favourite playstation game when there was a ringing at the front door. The boy paused the game and jumped up to answer, Emma not far behind him. They opened the door to find Ruby and the meal that the boy was eagerly awaiting. Ruby strolled in and Mary Margaret trotted in behind her.

"We come baring gifts," Ruby announced cheerily, as she waltzed into the kitchen and placed a roast chicken on the bench top as well as sides of mashed potato and vegetables. "The chicken may need to be reheated a bit, so chuck it in the oven for about 10 minutes, and maybe just nuke the veggies," she directed at Emma, who was standing beside her, dumbfounded at all of the food.

"Whoa. Your Gran is the best Rubes."

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it. Also, you're welcome that i offered to deliver it. I will be requiring a tip," she held out her hand expectantly.

"So how is Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, drawing the blonde's attention away from Ruby and toward herself.

"She was a feeling quite unwell when we first got home, and she's been sleeping the whole day. Did you want to go and see how she is? Ask her if she wants something to eat?" she then turned her attention to Henry. "Kid, will you set the table please?"

Emma and Ruby got back to arguing about whether Ruby deserved a tip or not as Mary Margaret made her way to Regina's bedroom. She poked her head through the doorway and saw that the woman was just rousing from sleep.

"Hi!" she offered cheerily.

"Hello," the older woman said back less cheerfully, voice still heavily laden with sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to cause too much motion.

"Ugh, I've felt better," she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to comb it down to look at least a little bit respectable.

"So I see Emma actually came and picked you up from the hospital?" Mary Margaret smiled a knowing smile at Regina.

"Yes. I don't know why I ever thought for a moment that she wouldn't," Regina ignored the overly obvious smile on the other woman's annoyingly smug face.

"Indeed. She is a very caring and thoughtful woman." Mary Margaret pressed.

Regina gave Mary Margaret a long, sideways glance. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Mary Margaret looking around the room that she had never ever actually stepped into before. Regina played with the hem of her black tank top.

"I nearly kissed her again." Regina blurted out suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Mary Margaret screeched, as she swiftly turned from looking at the photos on the dresser to the woman who was looking less than relaxed in the king size bed. "Regina. I thought you were going to talk to her about how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel," Regina responded in a whiny, petulant voice, " _this_ is the issue."

"Oh my God, you are so frustrating." Mary Margaret ran her fingers through her hair.

"As are you." Regina huffed, "I'm not even home for half a day and you are hounding me to talk to Emma about my feelings."

"Well its kind of obvious to me that you need to. And I think you should do it really soon, just in case you decide to try and kiss her again."

"I'm not going to try and kiss her again," the older woman replied testily.

"Oh, ok. I am totally convinced. However, maybe you should tell that to your lips."

Regina crossed her arms and looked off into the opposite direction, focusing intently on the blank wall. Mary Margaret continued to look at her. "Well?"

Regina sighed and uncrossed her arms. Looking down at her hands that were now resting on her lap she said "I overheard Emma tell Elsa she loves her." Her entire demeanour seemed defeated.

"That has nothing to do with you. Let Emma decide what is best for her." Mary Margaret scolded. "You need to say something." she encouraged, trying to sound both stern and positive at the same time.

"But I don't know what to say," Regina said exasperatedly. "I can't tell her what I feel if I don't actually know what it is that I feel."

Mary Margaret sighed loudly. "This conversation has the potential to go around and around in circles. So I suggest you get out of bed and we go into the kitchen so you can have a meal."

Regina threw the covers back in a minor tantrum and tried to wiggle herself to the edge of the bed.

"Do you need a hand?" Mary Margaret asked, getting off the bed herself and walking over to Regina.

"No. I can do this myself thank you."

"My god, you are so stubborn." Mary Margaret hissed as she stood back and watched the other woman.

Regina managed to drop her legs over the side of the bed, holding her injured abdomen firmly she took a few shallow breaths before she pushed herself up off the bed. She threw a smug expression towards Mary Margaret, trying dismally to mask a grimace from a sudden jolt of pain.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and held her arm out for Regina to hold onto for support. The stubborn older woman simply swatted it away and hobbled ungracefully out of the room.

When the two women entered into the kitchen Ruby looked pointedly at Mary Margaret, raising her eyebrows in question. Mary Margaret subtly shook her head in the negative. Ruby then focused her attention on Regina, she raised her eyebrows in what could only be described as mild scolding. Regina rolled her eyes, and then turned her focus onto Mary Margaret, raising a single eyebrow as she stared at the other woman. Emma looked from one woman to the other, following their 'inconspicuous' looks between each other.

"Um. What are you guys doing?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." All three responded in unison, turning all of their attention to the blonde.

"Really? Cause it kinda looked like you were having some kind of weird three-way-eye-sex."

"Emma!" Regina reprimanded, as Ruby giggled and Mary Margaret slapped her on the shoulder.

"Look. I'm not here to judge you guys, but maybe wait until Henry has gone to bed or something," she turned her attention to the oven, oven mitts covering her hands as she opened the door and pulled the now hot chicken out.

Henry was standing next to his mom, one arm around her waist, as he looked confusedly from woman to woman. Regina leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Aaaaaaannnnnd on that note," Mary Margaret started, "I'm going home to look after my useless husband."

"Your not staying?" Emma asked, looking from Mary Margaret to Ruby.

"Actually, I have a hot date so I am gonna shoot through too. It's just your little Swan-Mills family tonight." Ruby responded, winking cheekily at Regina. Regina widened her eyes as she tried to hide a small blush, Henry appeared even more confused. Emma had a mouthful of food so noticed nothing.

* * *

Regina was sitting on the lounge suite, pouffe propped under her feet, cushions nestled behind her back, and a throw rug across her lap. Dinner had been consumed rather hastily by both Henry and Emma, and a small amount was delicately put away by Regina.

"Henry do you have homework to do?" Regina asked the boy as he plonked himself down on the armchair after helping Emma with the dishes. He groaned loudly.

"Yes. But can't I spend some time with you? We haven't seen each other in ages," he whined.

"Nice try, dear. Go and do your homework and then if it doesn't take too long you can stay up a little later to spend some time with me," she smiled at him.

Henry slowly dragged himself out of the chair and plodded reluctantly off to his room, muttering quietly to himself. Emma came in from the kitchen and sat down on the other end of the lounge suite to Regina, a glass of wine in her hand.

"So whats the story between you and Mary Margaret?" she asked, turning on her seat and crossing her legs in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked in response.

"Well as far as I know, up until recently, you guys hated each other. And then over the last few months you start talking and suddenly you guys are like best friends."

Regina scoffed. "We are not best friends. That role has already been filled by an annoying, clumsy, childlike, blonde."

Emma gave her a rather large grin, green eyes twinkling in the light of the lamp on the side table.

"Mary Margaret and I are in a better place than we have been for quite sometime," Regina confirmed.

"Sooo….." Emma encouraged, taking a sip from her rather large wine glass as she watched Regina fiddle with the fringe of the throw rug.

"Well, its somewhat of a long story," she tried to dissuade.

Emma shrugged, and made herself more comfortable, settling down further into the couch, her back resting on the soft, well padded arm. Stretching her legs out, she forced her feet underneath the blanket being used by Regina. "Does it look like I have anywhere to go?" she said. "Remember, I'm homeless now."

Regina sighed, and spread more of the throw over Emma's legs. "Okay. Well. Mary Margaret and I have virtually known each other all of our lives. My mother and her father use to date when they were young, and even though they broke up they still remained close friends."

"Eeewww. That's weird." Emma grimaced, taking a longer sip of her wine.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" the brunette raised a reprimanding eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. Please, continue," she swept her hand in front of her, indicating that the other woman should proceed.

"So on some level or another we have always been friends. Then when she was ten, I think I was 13 or so, her mother died. That was the catalyst for her attaching herself rather firmly to me. I think she probably viewed me like a big sister."

"So what happened?"

Regina went back to playing with the fringe of the throw. "I was pregnant with Henry and engaged to Daniel, she was sixteen or so and going through a partying phase. She called us one Friday night, clearly as drunk as a skunk. She asked if she could stay with us because her dad would be really angry if he found out that she had been drinking." Regina briefly stopped talking, she looked up to the framed photos that were sitting on the mantle piece. Emma waited patiently for her to continue.

"This was not the first time this had happened and it was becoming a kind of weekend tradition. Anyway, we agreed and I was going to go and pick her up from this party, but Daniel insisted he go because he didn't want me out driving so late, you know, being pregnant and all."

"Obviously." Emma agreed.

"He gave me a kiss, walked out the door, and that was the last time I saw him."

"What happened?" Emma asked softly.

"Snow was in the passenger seat and she needed to vomit. Instead of paying attention to where he was driving, Daniel was more concerned with her well being. He ran off the road. She lived, he died. I was angry at her for a very, very, long time- years."

"Wow. Thats the first time I've heard the full version." Emma admitted.

"Eventually I came to terms with the fact that she was just a kid and Daniel was responsible for his own negligent driving." Regina looked up to Emma for the first time since the start of the conversation. She looked sad, but it was the look of someone who had relived the moment over and over again.

"You know, I think she still kinda blames herself?" Emma tried to console.

"I am sure she does. Its in her nature." Regina sighed and rested her head back against the lounge suite.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Why do you call her Snow?"

Regina giggled to herself, lifting her head up she turned her smiling face toward Emma. "When we were teenagers we went camping. She went to bed one night, slept the entire night with a family of squirrels nesting in her sleeping bag- she didn't realise until the next morning. Her dad said she obviously had an affinity for woodland creatures and dubbed her Snow White."

Emma laughed heartily. "Oh my god, I love it!"

* * *

Emma paused outside of Regina's master bathroom. "Hey, are you okay? You've been in there for ages."

"I'm fine. You can come in if you wish."

Emma opened the door and looked over to Regina who was dressed in blue silk pyjamas, brushing her hair with some difficulty in front of the mirror.

"You want me to do that for you?" she held her hand out for the brush that Regina was using in a very unwieldy manner.

"No. I am not an invalid Emma."

Emma held her hands up in mock surrender as she sat down on the edge of the tub. She watch the other woman struggle to lift her arm up above her shoulder to reach her head. _So stubborn._ Regina looked as though she was halfway done when she stopped brushing, one side looking kind of respectable, the other a little like a bird's nest. She placed the brush down onto the vanity. Emma smiled to herself. _So, so stubborn._

Regina turned her body toward Emma, a shy smile on her face. "Could you help me redress the wound. Its in a position that makes it hard for me to see what I am doing."

"So I can't play hairdresser, but I can play nurse?" Emma teased. Regina narrowed her eyes and frowned heavily.

Emma cackled. "Okay, put your scary eyebrows away and pass me the first aid kit."

Regina handed her the first aid kit. Emma gently grabbed Regina by the hips and pulled her closer so that she was standing between the blonde's legs. Emma lifted up the pyjama shirt. "Hold this will you?" she told the brunette.

Regina held the hem of the shirt up, allowing Emma access to her wound, but also making sure she held it close enough to her body that should Emma look up she wouldn't get an eye full of boob. She could smell a hint of vanilla permeating its way up from Emma's recently washed hair. Regina tried not to focus on the soft, blonde locks, and how she desperately wanted to run her hands through them. She also tried not to focus on the way that one of Emma's hands was resting on her waist, the gentleness of the gesture and the silky smoothness of her hands, and how the other hand was softly stroking the area around her incision as Emma cleaned it before placing a non adhesive pad and tape over it. Regina gulped rather loudly as she averted her eyes to the ceiling and breathed through her mouth.

"Are you okay? You're not going to throw up on me are you?" Emma asked, still focusing on the task at hand.

"No. But I wouldn't mind leaving this bathroom at some stage. How long does it take to place a new dressing on a relatively clean wound?" Regina snapped.

"Well excuse me for trying not to hurt you." Emma pulled the pyjama shirt back into place and picked up all of the rubbish from the dressings, throwing it into the trash. She lightly pushed the woman away from her as she stood up. "Good night your majesty," she leaned down and gave Regina a peck on the cheek, then swiftly exited the room.

Regina tried desperately to pull herself together, trying not to let her mind run wild. She climbed into her bed the best way she knew how- very awkwardly. When she was relatively settled she reached for her phone.

**Regina: Oh my god**

_Mary Margaret: What? What is it?_

**Regina: I'm in love with Emma Swan.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my God, I am so bored!" Emma exclaimed as she slammed her book shut and threw it onto the nearby coffee table. She looked across to Regina who was sitting peacefully on the armchair, busily reading something of her own. Emma swivelled her body around and threw her legs over the back of the couch, her butt up against the backrest, her head dangling over the edge of the seat. She was, effectively, now sitting upside down.

"Regiiiinnnaaaa," she whined.

Regina looked over to the awkwardly situated blonde and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Emma?"

"I'm bored," the younger woman droned, as she kicked her legs in the air. "We've been cooped up in this apartment for over a week. Aren't you getting cabin fever?"

Regina sighed and held up her reading material. "I am reading one of Henry's comic books. What do you think?"

Emma smiled a giant smile and rolled her body off the couch, which really just involved her thrusting her legs over her torso and landing head first on to the floor in a tangle of limbs and blonde hair. She quickly stood up and attempted to look as composed as possible.

"Okay. I have a plan," she said, brushing her wayward hair out of her eyes. "You go and put on some comfy clothes," she pointed her finger directly at the brunette. "Including practical shoes and a warm jacket. I will be back in precisely half an hour."

Regina looked seriously at the other woman. "Precisely?"

Emma stopped to contemplate this. "Okay. Maybe 30 to 60 minutes, give or take ten minutes either side."

She flashed her pearly whites in another massive smile as she grabbed her car keys off the lamp table and jogged out the front door, slamming it behind her. Regina pulled herself out of the armchair and walked slowly to her room to change, wondering what it was that the blonde woman was up to.

When Emma arrived back at the apartment she was greeted by a black-jean clad Regina, wearing a simple grey t-shirt, and a brown bomber jacket. Emma looked down at her footwear.

"You're wearing hightop sneakers," she said in disbelief.

Regina looked from Emma down to her chosen footwear. "You told me to wear practical shoes," she defended.

"Yeah I did. But in no universe did I ever expect to see you in hightop sneakers."

"What's wrong with them?" Regina uttered huffily.

"Nothing… you just look really… cute." Emma grinned widely.

Regina blushed, before physically pushing Emma out of the way and exiting her apartment.

"I wasn't aiming for cute. I am a grown woman after all, Emma," she threw over her shoulder.

Emma giggled to herself at the flustered state of Regina as she too left the apartment, pulling the door closed behind her. She must remember to call Regina cute more often- the awkward, self-conscious Regina was actually a very endearing Regina. She skipped down the hall to catch up to the other woman who was almost at the elevators. They rode the lift from Regina's floor down to the parking lot in relative silence, though Emma turned her head occasionally to smile at the older woman. The doors opened and the brunette moved to walk towards her car, while Emma headed off in the opposite direction.

Regina stopped questioningly in her tracks. "Are we not taking the Mercedes?"

"Hell no, we're taking my car," she kept walking towards the bug. "Where we're going is a little off track. You would totally kill me if I dared take your car. Therefore, you are privileged to be riding in luxury today."

"I do not think that word means what you think it means," Regina quipped as she followed the other woman to the bright yellow VW.

"Did you just quote The Princess Bride?" Emma asked in shock as they arrived at the bug, looking across the roof at the other woman.

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina huffed. "Now unlock this monstrosity so I can get in."

"Ok, hold your horses your majesty."

Emma fumbled for the keys in her pocket, struggling to get them out. She looked up to see that Regina was watching her with amusement written all over her face.

"Don't you dare say anything about how tight my jeans are, Mills."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Swan."

"They're comfy."

"And they make your arse look incredible."

Emma looked over to the woman in surprise, eyes wide, cheeks pink.

Regina smirked knowingly. "Just quoting you from the other day, dear."

Emma's demeanour instantly relaxed, more comfortable with the teasing instead of what she would have perceived as flirting. She was not equipped to handle that at the moment.

"Actually, I believe I said awesome. Not incredible. But I'll take it as a compliment anyway."

"Of course you will. So where are we going?" Regina asked as she made herself comfortable in the front seat.

"Just for a bit of a drive." Emma clicked her seat belt on, and reversed the car from its parking spot. "You'll enjoy yourself. Trust me."

They drove out of the city and roughly forty-five minutes later Emma turned down a small, single lane road lined with trees and long grass. Driving over a rickety old bridge, that Regina was sure would collapse at any given moment, the road suddenly became a dirt track. Another ten minutes down the track and Emma pulled the beetle up at a dead end.

She turned to Regina and gave her a big smile. "We're here."

The older woman looked all around her. There was nothing but trees, shrubs, and dirt.

"Where exactly is here? We appear to be in the middle of nowhere," she paused for a moment. Then in mock horror, placing her hand on her chest, she said "You didn't bring me out here to murder me did you?"

Emma unbuckled her belt and took her keys out of the ignition. "Don't be ridiculous… if I was gonna kill you I'd at least take you out to sea."

Regina paused midway opening her door. "You've actually thought about killing me?" she said in actual, real horror.

Emma laughed heartily. "No, I haven't… well not in detail. But I have watched plenty of crime shows… and Dexter."

Regina frowned at the other woman not sure what to make of the situation.

"Okay, just get out of the car." Emma told her.

Regina clambered out of the beetle as elegantly as she could muster, while Emma reached into the backseat and pulled out a blanket and a hamper.

"You brought a picnic?"

"I did. I need food, AND to get out of the house, and you can't do anything exciting, ergo picnic. Here, you take the blanket." She passed the blanket to the other woman and locked up her car. Motioning with her head for Regina to follow her she started down a small, dusty trail that was littered with old, dried leaves and too many wayward rocks. Regina followed tentatively behind her, being mindful of her footing. After several minutes they arrived at a clearing.

"Wow. This is gorgeous," Regina gasped at the unexpected scenery.

Emma beamed with pride as she beheld the setting in front of them. The grass was green and lush and there was a small stream that ran in front of them. On the other side was an old oak tree, standing alone in the middle of the clearing.

"I use to come here for some peace and quiet when I was younger, one of my foster brothers use to lend me his car and I would come out here for hours on end. It hasn't really changed much. That old tree must be at least five million years old."

"Five million? Really?"

"You know what I mean. Its old."

Emma frowned and looked around on the ground and then up and down the stream. "Dammit."

"Whats wrong?" Regina asked.

"There use to be a kind of make shift bridge to get across the stream. Maybe its on the otherside." Emma grabbed the blanket off Regina. "I'm going to go across and have a look. You stay here. I'll take the hamper and stuff."

"You're going to cross the river? Through the water?"

"It's hardly a river, Regina. More like a bubbling brook. Besides, I've got my boots on and they're water proof."

Emma gingerly dipped her foot into the water, and when it only came up to her ankle she turned to Regina with an 'I told you so' look. She stepped carefully through the water, careful not to slip on the mossy rocks, keeping herself to the most shallow parts. In no time at all she was stepping foot on the other bank. She walked across to the old tree and placed the blanket and hamper on the ground. She turned around and walked several feet in both directions along the stream. She scrunched her face up before making a return journey back across the water.

"So I couldn't find any semblance of a bridge or anything we could use to improvise."

"Its fine. I will just walk across like you did." Regina waved her hand in the air and stepped towards the stream.

"Um. No." Emma grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and gently, but forcefully, dragged her back. "One: you will ruin both your jeans and your cute hightops. Two: If you slip and fall you will hurt yourself."

They both stood quietly, looking at the obstacle before them. Regina stroppy at being treated like an infant.

"Ah, fuck it!" Emma exclaimed as she moved quickly over to Regina and swept her up in her arms, holding her bridal style.

Regina squealed in surprise, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck.

"My God, how are you so strong?" Regina asked in disbelief as Emma waded carefully through the stream. The crystal clear water sloshing up and around her boots.

Emma chuckled. "I think the more pertinent question is, how are you so small? What are you? Like 4' 3"?"

Regina slapped Emma on the shoulder. "I am a perfectly normal size. In fact I think we are the same height."

Emma laughed "Um, okay." The blonde made it to the other side without incident. She placed Regina gently on the ground, the brunette making an overt display of straightening her clothes and her hair.

"You know you totally squealed like a school girl when I picked you up just then?"

Regina looked determinedly at the old oak tree as she started walking towards it, trying her best to not look at the smug look on Emma's face. "I most certainly did not, Miss Swan."

"You most certainly did, Miss Mills. But its okay. I won't tell anyone," she bumped her shoulder against Regina's as they walked side by side.

Regina continued to ignore Emma's statement as she watched the blonde place the picnic blanket under the tree. Emma kneeled down and took various items out of the hamper. Regina sat down on the blanket, her back leaning against the tree, as Emma handed her a glass of apple juice and a disposable bowl containing a mixed salad. She smiled appreciatively at the other woman.

"Am I on a diet?" Regina asked teasingly.

"What?" Emma asked in horror. "No! What? I didn't mean to imply that with the salad. Its just usually you like to eat healthy food. I have other stuff in here if you like?" she flustered.

Regina tried to peek into the hamper that was on the other side of Emma. "What have you got?"

Emma turned from looking at the salad that the brunette was holding to the wicker hamper beside her. "Sandwiches mostly… and cake, some donuts… some fruit. Oh, some cheese… and a thermos of hot chocolate."

"Interesting selection." Regina grimaced.

"If by interesting you mean awesome, then you are correct. Did you want a cheese sandwich instead of the salad?"

Regina nodded in assent. Surprised at her own desire for food that wasn't exactly what she would normally consume. Emma smiled and unwrapped a sandwich and placed it onto a paper plate for the other woman. She handed it over, watching as Regina took it shyly. They ate in silence for a while, until after several sandwiches, a couple of donuts, and a large cup of hot chocolate Emma declared she was as full as an egg.

"Aargh. I ate waaaaay too much!" she groaned.

"You make it sound as though that is a rare event. You always eat until you are ready to explode, and then you are surprised that you are feeling poorly." Regina placed her paper plate next to her as she wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin.

Emma grunted in response as she took off her jacket, rolled it up and used it as a pillow as she laid alongside Regina. The brunette smiled to herself at the blonde's action, feeling a deep, warm sensation at the closeness of the younger woman. She desperately needed a distraction. She pulled out her phone to do a crossword puzzle. Two questions later and she was thoroughly entranced by the beautiful woman beside her. Emma had her eyes closed, and her hands laced across her stomach. It was impossible not to notice Emma's long slender fingers, her toned stomach, and the fullness of her…

"You're staring." Emma stated suddenly, her eyes still closed.

"What?" Regina started, surprised by the intrusion into her less than pure thoughts.

"You're staring at me." Emma restated, her eyes remaining closed, her position still the same.

"Not intentionally." Regina stammered, trying to think of an excuse as to why she was ogling her best friend. "I'm just stuck on a couple of clues in my crossword and I was lost in thought."

Emma opened her eyes and sat up, leaning her back against the oak tree, just as Regina was. "Ok. What are they?" she yawned.

Regina quickly looked through the questions, looking for a believable response as to why she wouldn't know the answers to a simple crossword puzzle.

"What is the capital of Lebanon?"

"Beirut. E, i not i, e."

Regina frowned as she typed it into her phone, surprised that it fit. "Of course. Thank you."

"Any more?" Emma asked, looking over Regina's shoulder, her warm breath whispering past Regina's ear.

_God almighty does she have any idea what she is doing to me?_

Regina swallowed hard and focused more intensely on the first clue she came across. "Sodium chloride is more commonly known as what?"

"Salt."

Regina was super shocked at this response. She typed it into her phone then turned to look at Emma, an unfamiliar look gracing her features. "You're right."

"You sound surprised." Emma leaned back, looking a little offended.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she placed her hand on Emma's thigh.

"Just because I'm blonde and a high school drop out it doesn't mean I'm dumb Regina. I'd kick your ass in Trivial Pursuit any time of the day."

"I really didn't mean to imply that Emma. I know you aren't dumb, I work with you remember. You just continue to surprise me is all. You're so goofy and fun loving that its easy to forget that you are actually quite bright."

Emma ducked her head, her hair falling in front of her face. She smiled shyly as she focused on pulling apart a blade of grass that she had snatched from the ground in her anger at being thought dumb. She looked back up at Regina, a bunch of butterflies gathering in her stomach as she noticed the sparkling in Regina's eyes. She cleared her throat and threw the mangled blade of grass to the ground.

"So should we head back soon? Henry will be home in a couple of hours, and I don't want to get in trouble for taking you outside."

Regina dragged her eyes away from Emma's and looked over to a decrepit, old fence in the distance. "I suppose so."

They quickly packed up the hamper, Emma throwing the rubbish in along with the uneaten food, as Regina struggled to stand up without in any help. Emma stood back watching, ready to help in an instant if she was needed. As Regina folded the picnic blanket, Emma walked the picnic hamper across the stream placing it on the grass. When she made her way back over to Regina the brunette was scrunching her nose.

"As romantic as your previous gesture was, perhaps this time you could just piggy back me?"

"Romantic? If that is your idea of romance, Regina, then your love life is severely lacking. Also, do you really think piggy backing is an activity becoming of a respectable lady?"

"Emma!" Regina placed her hands on her hips. She really had no response to the romance comment, but no doubt when she was lying in her bed all alone tonight her mind would wander to what activities Emma thought worthy of being romantic.

Emma laughed heartily as she turned her back to Regina and lowered herself down. Regina climbed on the blonde's back as gracefully as she could muster, and Emma lifted her with ease, splashing her way across the stream in an attempt to wet the woman on her back.

"I know what you are doing, Swan."

Emma chuckled again as she lowered the other woman to the ground once they had reached dry land. Picking up the wicker hamper she lead the way back to the bug.

They drove back to the city in an atmosphere that was both comfortable and relaxed. Both women cured of their cabin fever, and comfortable in each other's company.

"Thank you again, Emma."

Emma looked across to the brunette as she pulled into the apartment block's carpark. "It was my pleasure, Regina. How are you feeling anyway? We had a pretty big day."

Regina smiled as she unclipped her belt. "I actually feel really good. Tired. But I'm not sore, which makes a nice change."

"Hmmm." Emma hummed as she locked the car before they made their way to the elevators.

"I know that where we went today was a special place for you, Emma."

Emma nodded in confirmation, pressing the button that would take them to Regina's floor.

Regina thought to herself for a few seconds, then asked "How did you know that I was staring at you? Especially when your eyes appeared to be closed."

"Ah, its an ingrained thing. When you're raised in the foster system you get used to noticing whats going on around you, especially in the dark or when you are sleeping."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed at the thought of a young, vulnerable Emma.

"It must have been a terrible childhood being in the foster system, Emma. Do you ever consider looking for your biological family."

Emma didn't bother to look at Regina as she spoke, she focused intently on the floor of the lift. "If my biological family cared anything for me, they would have never left me on the side of the highway as a baby." Emma's jaw was clenched and her hands were stuffed firmly into her jean's pocket.

Regina reached out and placed her hand softly on Emma's shoulder, just as the doors to the elevator dinged open.

"You know that Henry and I will always be your family, Emma. I know it can't be comparable to what could have been, but we are here for you now."

Emma didn't reply, she just stood stock still as she stared down the hall towards Regina's apartment.

"Emma?"

Regina followed the blonde's line of vision. Her eyes landed on a thin, beautiful blonde, sitting on a large suitcase at her front door. The blonde looked up, piercing blue eyes focusing solely on Emma.

_Fucking Elsa!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Elsa?" Emma asked as she walked closer to the blonde woman sitting outside of Regina's front door.

"Emma." Elsa offered a shy smile as she hesitantly stood up and shuffled her feet nervously. She released the breath that she was holding when Emma returned the smile. She leaned in and wrapped Emma into a firm hug. The other blonde paused awkwardly for a brief second before she responded in kind.

After a few long moments they broke apart. Elsa turned to Regina and moving in smooth steps, pulled her in for a very gentle hug. "I'm so sorry for just turning up on your doorstep unannounced like this, Regina," she apologised. The fair haired woman smoothed a stray lock of straight hair behind her ear. "I did try and call but somebody," she indicated Emma with a sideways motion of her head, "wasn't answering their phone."

Emma felt around in her pockets, starting with her jeans, and then moved on to her jacket.

Elsa pointed a well manicured finger towards the apartment door. "It's inside. I could hear the Beach Boys' loud and obnoxious singing from out here," she commented with a look of distaste. Regina smiled inwardly, glad she wasn't the only one dismayed by Emma's choice in music.

"Oh. I didn't even notice I didn't have it with me." Emma responded dumbfounded, still absent-mindedly feeling her jeans' pockets for the missing item.

Emma and Elsa continued to stare at one another. The silence growing heavy in the hallway as neither woman looked away from the other.

Regina looked from Emma to Elsa, and then from Elsa to Emma. She cleared her throat loudly. "How about we move ourselves from the hall into the comfort of the apartment?" she suggested, holding her hand out to Emma for the keys.

Emma handed her the keys that she had forgotten were still in her hand. Regina unlocked the front door and moved inside, waiting for the other two women to follow. Emma picked up Elsa's suitcase and guided the woman into the apartment with a familiar hand on the small of her back. The awkwardness that permeated the atmosphere outside was brought into the apartment with full force. Emma placed Elsa's suitcase just by the front door and then quickly exited the room. She returned a few brief moments later with three bottles of water in her hand. She handed one bottle to Elsa, and tucked one under her arm while she twisted the cap off the remaining bottle and handed it to Regina. All three women took a sip of their waters.

"So….." Emma started, drawing the single syllable word out for much longer than was necessary.

Elsa put the lid back on her water and leaned up against the door. "You're wondering why I am here, right?"

"It kinda crossed my mind, yes." Emma responded.

"I just had a few things that needed to be tied up. I needed to sort a few things out for Mom's estate," Elsa said in a shaky voice. It was obvious that the woman was trying desperately to control her emotions, the loss of her mother still raw. "I've only been here a couple of days, and I wasn't going to come and see you, because I know that you need to concentrate on helping Regina," she paused and looked over to the brunette, flashing her a warm smile. "But I missed you and I thought it was sort of rude to be in the same city and not at least say hi to you."

"You could have called and told me you were in town." Emma said as she placed her hands rather aggressively on her hips.

"I know. I'm sorry." Elsa said as she ducked her head. She took a deep breath and looked back up to her former lover. "I can go if you like. I was staying at Mom's but they need to prep it for sale so I have a motel booked just a few blocks away."

Emma and Elsa appeared to be in some sort of Mexican standoff. Emma was not giving an inch and Elsa was looking hesitantly at Emma. Regina couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger woman and her loss, she knew first hand what it was like to lose a parent.

"Nonsense." Regina said rather forcefully from her position next to the lounge suite. Both blondes turned to look at her quizzically. "We have plenty of room here for you to stay."

"Ummmmmm," Emma said, once again drawing the monosyllabic word out. "Actually, Regina, your place is pretty full at the moment. In case you've forgotten I've kind of shotgunned the guest room."

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well then you can have the couch and Elsa can have the guest room." _Oh God what was she doing? Don_ _'_ _t encourage the ex-girlfriend of the woman you love to stay in the same location._

"What? Thats totally not fair." Emma pouted, her voice reaching an octave higher than it probably should under normal circumstances.

"Thank you Regina. That is a very kind offer, but I don't want to put anybody out. Like I said, I just felt like I needed to stop in and say hello."

Emma stood staring at Elsa, then she turned to look at Regina. She sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair.

"You're not putting anybody out," Emma huffed. "You take my room and I will take the couch. If I get too uncomfortable I'll jump into bed with Regina."

Regina's eyes grew twice in size and shot up to look at Emma. Elsa nodded along in agreement smiling shyly at her former lover, both women oblivious to Regina's reaction.

"Okay. Well, you know where the guest room is so you may as well take your suitcase in there, otherwise Regina will start whinging about how its a safety hazard and someone will probably trip on it and blah, blah, blah."

Regina went to vocalise her disapproval at being mocked when Elsa spoke up and declared that she would actually prefer to have a cup of hot tea.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I should have offered you one sooner." Regina apologised as she went to make her way into the kitchen.

"That's okay. You stay there, I'll make it." The blonde walked passed both Emma and Regina, both women still standing in the middle of the entry. Regina looked at Emma with a questioning glance. Emma shrugged her shoulders before turning on her heal and following Elsa. Regina trailed on behind feeling somewhat bewildered. What a strange day this was proving to be.

Once in the kitchen Regina made herself more comfortable on a barstool as Emma jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter. Elsa made her way around the kitchen as if she had only been in it yesterday.

"How many sugars do you have, Regina?" Elsa asked as she turned to address the older woman. Noticing Emma sitting on the bench top she frowned and slapped the blonde on the leg. "Emma! Get off the counter, you're not a ten year old."

Emma rubbed her stinging thigh and dejectedly slid off the counter without so much as a peep. She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout that was indeed reminiscent of a ten year old. Regina's heart melted at the sulky display of behaviour- she found the young blonde impossibly adorable. She dragged her eyes away from Emma when Elsa placed a piping hot mug of tea in front of her, along with the sugar container and a teaspoon. She watched then as the other woman went and rifled through her pantry, opened a spice jar, took a smell and then proceeded to sprinkle some of the contents over the hot chocolate she had made Emma. Elsa delivered the blonde's favourite drink with a thousand watt smile. Emma hesitantly took the drink, temporarily distracted by the charming smile, and returned the smile in full. Regina felt a sharp pang in her chest. There was definitely some serious chemistry between these two women, and it was going to make for a very long and painful weekend.

Regina took a tentative sip of her tea and tried not to watch as the two women continued to stare at each other. The moment was broken though when Emma took a long gulp of her hot chocolate.

Her formerly smiley face instantly turned into a grimace. She turned to the sink and dramatically spat the contents of her mouth out. "Holy shit!" she garbled.

"Oh my god Emma, whats wrong?" Elsa asked with concern, placing her hand reassuringly on Emma's back.

"Whats wrong," Emma shrugged the other woman's hand away "is that you still cant tell the damn difference between nutmeg and cinnamon."

Regina couldn't help but burst out into vigorous laughter as Emma acted as though she had been poisoned, and Elsa look affronted as though she had been accused of it.

"Well who puts stupid cinnamon on their hot chocolates anyway?" Elsa yelled as she waved her hands in the air.

"I do!" Emma yelled back.

"Well its a ridiculous habit, Emma, and I've never understood it."

"Thats because you can't tell the god damn difference between cinnamon and nutmeg."

Emma was busy scraping her tongue with her fingers as Elsa passed her a bottle of water. She flashed an eye roll and a shake of the head to Regina.

"So tell me, Regina," Elsa asked enthusiastically "What _has_ it been like living with two children these past few weeks?"

Emma made more ridiculous and loud hacking noises into the kitchen sink to emphasise her rather childish point. Elsa pretended to ignore her.

"Oh, I am not getting involved in this," the brunette said as she pointed her finger in the general direction of the two blondes.

Emma turned, and scowling at Elsa, she handed her the bottle of half drunk water. "Fuck this, I'm having a beer."

"Language!" both Regina and Elsa yelled at the blonde.

"Why? It's not like Henry is here to hear it." Emma whined at she opened the fridge door, reaching in to get herself beer.

"Speak of the devil." Regina said as she looked down to her phone to read her messages. "He is making a quick stop at the library with Grace for an early start on a class project so he is going to be a little later than usual."

"Okay. Well, good to know." Emma took a long pull of her beer, then pointed to Elsa with the bottle. "Just a heads up. I wouldn't expect him to be overly happy to see you."

"What? Why?" Elsa asked, slightly offended.

"He was really angry at me when I told him I was moving to Seattle. And you know, you are kinda the reason that I am moving, so he may not be your biggest fan."

Elsa contemplated what Emma said for a brief amount of time before she nodded her head in understanding. "That's fair enough. I understand that. But," she raised her index finger to Emma. "I will woo him in no time at all, Swan. I am quite the charming individual you know."

"Pfffft. Whatever!" Emma scoffed as she took another drink from her beer.

"You know I'm right," she looked Emma directly in the eyes. "I won you over didn't I?"

"Wait?" Regina interjected, placing her cup of tea down carefully into its saucer. "YOU pursued Emma?"

Elsa nodded in the affirmative, picking her cup of tea up off the bench and blowing on it to cool.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked affronted. "I'm good enough to be pursued. I'm hot, and funny, and awesome. Why would you be surprised that Elsa chased after me?"

"I'm not saying that you aren't any of those things, Emma. Its just that… you know… Elsa is a bit more… refined."

"Refined my ass. Besides, why is this such a surprise. I thought you already knew how we met?"

"I did. You helped Elsa when she was having a panic attack at the train station. But then I just assumed it was you that followed it up."

"Nope." Elsa interjected. "All me. Unfortunately for Emma she has absolutely no idea when someone is into her. She is completely oblivious."

"Hey! In my defence I thought you were just being nice because I helped you. Plus, I didn't know you were gay."

"Another thing. Her gaydar is as dodgy as heck. She has the worst gaydar in the history of mankind," Elsa turned her attention form Regina to Emma. "I think you should write a formal letter of complaint about that, Em."

"Yeah, well. You may be right about that one. It is pretty crap." Emma conceded.

"So, anyway, I kept asking her out and we would go to movies and out for coffee, and one time I even took her up to my parents cabin in the country. She still didn't have a clue. So one night i just grabbed her by the lapels of her stupid red jacket and kissed the obliviousness right out of her."

"Yeah." Emma said with a dopey grin on her face. "I kind of suspected then that your motives weren't entirely platonic."

"Well, obviously. People don't just randomly kiss people with tongue in a platonic manner."

Both Regina and Emma looked everywhere but at each other. Emma cleared her throat and challenged Elsa. "Well, they could. Just because people share passionate kisses it doesn't mean they have to get married or that they want anything more than friendship. Sometimes it just happens."

Elsa took another sip of her tea and rolled her eyes. "Okay. Now you're just being ridiculous. The last time I kissed someone without intent was when I was in college and we were playing spin the bottle. I'm just saying- as adults, when you spend a lot of time with someone, and you stick your tongue in their mouth- there is more to it."

Emma continued to look at Elsa ready to make another challenge. Regina seemed very interested in the pattern on her tea cup and she wasn't sure if it was getting warmer in the kitchen or not but she really felt as though she should change into something cooler.

"I'm home! Mom, Emma?" the three women heard from the front door.

"In the kitchen." Emma yelled back.

Henry came sauntering into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elsa. "Elsa."

"Hey, Henry." Elsa threw him another one of her megawatt smiles. She really was quite charming.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the woman, clearly displeased with her presence in his house. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Emma made eye contact with Elsa and raised her eyebrows in an 'I told you so' gesture.

"Oh I was in the neighbourhood," she waved her hand around in the air. "I thought I would drop in and say hi to Emma and your Mom before I headed back to Seattle in a couple days."

"So your not staying?" suspicion still laced his voice.

"Huh? Nah, I have work to get back to," she commented with an air of disinterest. "I do, however, have to go to some fancy gamer shop here to get Kristoff a Playstation game. Apparently it is the best store in America, blah blah. So that should be fun." She feigned boredom.

Henry's eyes grew large with excitement. "Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not. It would actually be easier for me if I had some help from someone with extensive experience on the subject."

He turned eagerly to his mother and put on his best puppy dog eyes, which have been much more effective since Emma had been staying with them. Clearly the blonde woman had been giving him some pointers.

"Yes, Henry, you can go. You can even take the money from the swear jar to buy yourself a new game." Regina said with a smile.

"Awesome." He was practically bouncing with excitement. Then he stopped and crinkled his nose. "I don't think the swear jar has quite enough in it for the exact game that I want."

"How much are you short by?" Elsa asked.

"About twenty dollars I think."

"Well that's just a goddamn, fucking, bullshitting shame." Elsa responded.

"Elsa! Fucking watch your fucking language." Emma yelled with a laugh.

Regina was dumbfounded. She sat with her mouth agape wondering what had become of her household.

"Is that twenty dollars now?" Elsa asked.

Henry did some quick math in his head. "I'm about three dollars short."

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Regina. A mixed look of horror and shock contorted her features. She realised quickly what everyone was expecting of her. She sighed heavily before saying "Cocking, piss, bollocks."

The other three occupants of the kitchen gave a loud, unanimous cheer.

* * *

It was after they all had Thai takeaway and Henry had talked Elsa into playing the Playstation that Emma noticed that Regina was missing. She left the lounge room unnoticed amongst giggles and playful provoking. She made her way to Regina's room, pausing briefly to knock at the doorway. Regina was standing at the end of her bed folding laundry.

"Regina!" Emma scolded as she yanked a crumpled t-shirt out of the woman's hands. "What have I told you about doing housework? Sit." She guided the brunette gently onto the bed to sit.

"Emma, it is hardly a difficult task." Regina moaned.

"I don't care. You will do as you are told, so help me." Emma feigned belligerence. She folded the t-shirt in her hands and placed it on the bed amongst the piles of other folded clothing.

"So." Regina started.

"I know," the blonde responded knowing full well that Regina was talking about the presence of Emma's former girlfriend. She frowned at a bra that she had picked up and looked questioningly at the brunette. Regina indicated a pile closer to her.

"Mine."

Emma threw the bra on the indicated pile. "It's weird isn't it?"

"That you can't tell our bras apart?"

"No. You know what I mean," she picked up another item of clothing from the washing basket. "I mean, I should be happy to see her shouldn't I? I mean… I'm happy to see her, but…"

"But?" Regina asked as she watched Emma fiddle with the latest item of clothing she had picked up.

"It's different. Not bad different. Just… different."

"I can't tell you what to feel, Emma. You two certainly seem to have fallen back into your usual banter easily enough. The chemistry between you two is palpable."

Emma seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a few minutes as she twirled the small fabric of clothing around her index finger. She looked squarely at Regina.

"Chemistry between Elsa and I has never been a problem, Regina" she said pointedly.

"Oh." Regina whispered, not sure what else she could say to such an obvious statement.

"I think I really should just spend some time with her tomorrow. Alone. Just the two of us." she turned to look at the brunette sitting on the bed. "Will you be okay alone all day?"

Regina threw her a big smile. "Of course, Emma. Henry will be home and we can spend some quality bonding time together." What else could she possibly say. _No I do not want you to leave me and go and spend time with your girlfriend because I am really jealous and I will miss you terribly?_

"Okay, thats sorted then. I'll go and talk to Elsa." Emma nodded to herself and started walking towards the door.

"Emma?"

Emma twirled around and looked at Regina with a questioning smile.

"My underwear." Regina held out her hand.

Emma frowned and looked down to what she had been holding in her hand this entire time. She turned a bright shade of red, almost the same colour as Regina's underwear, when she realised what she had been playing with.

"Whoops. Sorry," she placed the lacy item in the other woman's hand before making a quick exit from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mom?" Henry gently shook his mother in an effort to wake her. She opened one eye and squinted at him.

"Henry?" she asked groggily. She looked questioningly at him as he climbed into the other side of her bed. She partially sat up, leaning back on her elbows.

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," he shuffled down further into the bed making himself comfortable. "It's 9 o'clock. I'm bored… and lonely."

Regina sat up fully at this news. "It's 9 o'clock… in the morning?"

"Uh huh."

"And you are only just waking me up now?" she asked horrified, smoothing down her unruly hair.

"Actually, Emma brought you a coffee at about 7:30 but she said you looked too cute to wake up." He crinkled his nose at the last statement.

Regina looked to her left and sure enough there was a mug full of untouched, and now cold, coffee sitting on her bedside table.

"I really wish she would stop referring to me as cute," the brunette murmured.

"As if. You love it." Henry said with confidence as he wriggled around in his mother's bed. Regina watched him with a frown on her face as he continued to make a mess of her bed.

"So since you are proclaiming that you are both bored and lonely, I am assuming Emma has gone out."

"Yep. Her and Elsa have gone iceskating."

"Oh that's not going to end badly at all," Regina said sarcastically.

"I know, right. We should bet on which body part Emma is going to injure." Henry giggled as he pulled more of the comforter off Regina and over himself.

Regina made a play swipe at her son. "Henry! Don't be mean… and stop hogging the covers." She pulled the comforter back from her son and over herself.

"So what shall we do today, young man. I must warn you that our options are a little limited as I'm still not allowed to drive."

"I was thinking you could teach me how to play chess," he offered shyly.

"Really?" Regina was taken a back. She had tried to get Henry to play numerous times but he had never shown any interest.

"Yeah. It's raining heaps outside so we can't go out. And I figure I'm old enough now that when I whip your butt at it, it won't hurt your ego too much."

She narrowed her eyes at the boy and gave a small huff. "Wow. You really have been spending too much time with Emma."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "That's not really an insult you know. I love Emma."

"Hmmmm. Okay, well let me get dressed and have a coffee and you get the chess set."

"Already got it out," he said as he threw the covers off and bounced out of the bed. "So you get dressed and I'll make you a coffee."

* * *

"Okay. I think I have the basics. The horse…"

"Knight." Regina interjected.

Henry rolled his eyes. "The knight moves in like an L shape. The bishop goes diagonally. The castle…"

"Rook."

"The Rook moves forwards and backwards in a straight line. And the Queen pretty much does whatever she wants."

"Its a little more complicated than that but for simplicity's sake we will say yes."

"If you were a chess piece, you would totally be the Queen." Henry mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing," said Henry as he moved his next piece with feigned sincerity.

They were about six moves into the game when Henry said, "Will Emma leave with Elsa now?"

Regina paused mid move and took a moment to think. "I don't think so, Henry. She's pretty adamant on staying until I've made a full recovery." She unconsciously moved her hand to her wounded side.

"I really wish she'd stay. Maybe you could pretend to still be injured for a bit longer and she might forget all about Elsa." The boy made his next move, seemingly without thought.

"I don't think that's likely to happen, Henry. Emma's a good person. She always keeps her word. And moving to Seattle to be with Elsa will be something that she chooses not to renege on."

Henry paused mid move, rethinking his position before placing the Queen on the board, keeping his finger on the piece until he was absolutely certain that he wasn't risking the valuable piece.

"You know I asked Emma to ask you out on a date," he said as he removed his hand from the Queen, confidant in his latest tactic.

"What? When?" Regina looked up to her son, concentrating on him instead of the board in front of her.

"The first time you went out on a date with Robin."

"Oh." Regina wasn't quite sure how she was to respond to that.

"She said you guys weren't compatible." Henry pretended to have an intense interest in the positioning of all of the pieces on the board.

"Really?" Regina struggled to hide her disappointment and hurt.

"Yeah. She said you weren't compatible because you were straight and only dated boys."

"It is true. I have only dated men." Regina confirmed.

"Still, wouldn't have hurt her to ask. What would you have said?"

"Ummmm." Regina was now flustered, moving her Rook into a position that would now be easy for the taking.

Henry looked intently at his mother, then down at the game in front of him.

"Ooh. Checkmate!" he yelled.

"What?" Regina looked down to the board and sure enough the boy had won his first game of chess.

"That's right isn't it? I win?" he asked innocently.

"Yes ,you win." Regina pouted.

It was then that there was a loud commotion outside of their door and Emma and Elsa came bursting in. The door nearly flying off its hinges as it bounced off the wall from the sudden impact of a grand opening.

Elsa was saturated, wet from head to toe, and Emma was limping.

"Oh my God what happened to you two." Regina asked in equal amounts of concern and intrigue.

"Someone here cant ice-skate. She bit the dust and twisted her ankle." Elsa complained as she took of her laced boots.

"I told you I couldn't skate, but you swore you would help me."

"I tried. But helping you on ice is like trying to heard cats." Elsa turned back to Regina. "So we decided to come back here, but then on the way home her stupid car got a flat tyre and of course i had to change it cause Gumby over here could barely walk. In case you haven't noticed its pouring out there." The blonde woman waved towards the window to prove her point.

Emma flopped herself on the couch and hiked her leg up onto the ottoman.

"Elsa you probably should go have a hot shower and change your clothes." Regina empathised.

"Good idea. Will you do some first aid on the uncoordinated princess." Elsa addressed Regina- completely ignoring the fact that Emma was also in the room.

"I don't need first aid. And if i did i could do it myself you know. Its my profession- I actually am qualified in something worth while," Emma yelled after Elsa, Elsa ignoring her as she walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"So your time together was well spent?" Regina asked as she looked at the woman sitting on the couch.

"Pfffft."

"Most articulate as usual." Regina scoffed.

"Regina? Is it okay if I take Henry out to the games shop when I get out of the shower?" came a yell from the bathroom.

Henry looked pleadingly at Regina, using his best puppy dog eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes and nodded in the affirmative. Henry jumped out of his seat with such enthusiasm that he knocked half of the chess pieces off the board and onto the floor.

"Its ok. You go and get yourself ready and I'll pick these up." Regina waved him away as she knelt on the carpeted floor, reaching under the table for the black queen.

"So tell me about your date," she said from her knelt position under the table.

"Date. Pffft, whatever… It was a nightmare from start to finish."

Regina stood up and walked over to the couch that Emma was sitting on. She stood momentarily in front of the woman before seating herself on the ottoman that Emma had her sore leg on.

"It couldn't have been that bad." She lifted up Emma's foot, resting it on her knee while she inspected the bruising ankle.

"No it wasn't," Emma huffed as she watched Regina holding her ankle. "Its just that i didn't enjoy myself as much as I expected to, and well… she kind of annoyed the shit out of me."

Regina unlaced Emma's boot and pulled it off gently before rolling her sock down and pulling it off also. She softly pressed her thumb around the blonde's ankle before looking up to Emma to see her reaction. Emma winced a little and shrugged.

"It'll be fine." Emma conceded.

"You don't want me to ice it and wrap it?"

"Nah. Its all good."

Regina continued to hold Emma's foot in her hand as she stroked her ankle, both women completely unaware of the action.

"I don't think things are going to work out with Elsa." Emma admitted quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh?" Regina said in shock.

"I'm going to have to tell her tonight that I'm not going to move to Seattle." Emma was looking over at the entrance to the hallway. If she was looking at Regina she would have seen the woman's eyes widen with hope and a small smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Are you sure about this Emma?" Regina asked hopefully.

Emma finally looked over to Regina, she stared at the woman intently for what seemed like minutes. "Yes. I have never been more sure of anything. Wait here."

Emma stood up resolutely from the lounge chair and hobbled her way out of the room.

It was about an hour later that Elsa made an appearance and declared to Henry with a bright smile that she was ready to go game shopping. Emma came limping out ten minutes later and plonked herself next to Regina.

Emma sat quietly on the lounge, picking up the remote she turned the TV on. It was midway through a Brady Bunch re-run that Emma finally broke the silence.

"She's found someone else."

Regina whipped her head around to look at the blonde. "What?"

"She's found someone else. Between the time she begged me to come back to her and when she actually came here she found someone else to look after her."

Regina placed her hand softly onto Emma's thigh. "Are you okay?"

Emma picked up the remote and angrily pressed the mute button.

"No. I'm fucking angry as hell."

Regina removed her hand and looked intently at the other woman.

"First she dumps me, then she rings me up for help when her mom dies, she asks me to move to the other side of the country for her- which involves me giving up my apartment, my job, and my friends… and then she tells me that oops she has fallen for someone else. And the thing that makes me so fucking angry is that I did it all. For her. For us."

Emma makes a sudden move off the lounge and hobbles into the kitchen, grabs herself three beers and sits angrily back down onto the couch. She pops the top off one, offering it to Regina, who takes it hesitantly, then she pops the top off the second, skulls it, and then opens the third.

Regina's eyes never leave her.

"I need to get laid." Emma declared as she angrily slammed her beer onto the side table.

"Oh. Um. Don't you think its a bit soon. Don't you still have feelings for Elsa?" Regina asked tentatively.

"No. No I don't still have feelings for her and that's why I'm angry. I've wasted so much time worrying about her and how she is coping to give a shit about my needs," she grabbed her beer and took a long pull before turning to Regina and saying "And I really need to get laid."

Regina looked away and took a long sip of her beer, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks and the racing of her heart.

"Lets go out." Emma stated rather loudly. "You can be my wingman."

"Emma… I'm in no state to go out and drink and dance and flirt or…whatever."

Emma looked over to Regina and finally actually saw her for the first time since she made her way back from her 'discussion' with Elsa.

"I'm sorry, Regina. You're right, I'm being an arse. Also, you could never be my wingman. You're too gorgeous. All the women would hit on you and not even notice that I was there," she polished off the rest of her beer before placing her empty bottle onto the coffee table.

"Ok, whatever." Regina scoffed as she picked up the remote and unmuted the TV, making herself more comfortable on the couch.

"Oh my God, we are not watching Antiques Roadshow." Emma spat out as she saw why Regina had unmuted the television.

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's a terrible show with people with bad dress sense and even worse teeth. Give me the remote." Emma held her hand out to Regina.

"No. I like this show. We are watching it." Regina stated as she pointedly placed the remote control on the side table away from Emma.

"Reeegggiiinnnaaaa! You always watch this crap show and I hate it. Its really, really, bad and if you don't change the channel then I will." Emma reached across the couch to try and grab the remote control, but Regina was just as quick and snatched it up before Emma could lay her hands on it. She looked defiantly at Emma as she clutched the remote to her chest.

"Regina. Give me the remote. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"No."

"Give it to me."

"No."

Emma lunged across the couch and tried to grab the remote off Regina as Regina anticipated the move and held the remote high above her head.

"Regina!"

"Emma!"

Emma was now effectively laying on top of the brunette woman as she reached over her to grab the remote control. Unknowingly she elbowed the woman in her abdomen.

Regina cried out in pain, dropping the remote onto the floor. Emma looked down in horror, realising what it was that she had done.

"Oh no. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Regina," she placed her hand tenderly onto Regina's side. She looked down at the woman below her who had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, small tears leaking form the corner of each eye.

"I'm soooo sorry. I forgot," she lifted Regina's shirt a little to slip her hand underneath so she could softly stroke the area that she had hurt. The skin was soft and warm under her fingers. She looked down at the woman underneath her again, and this time the older woman's eyes were open. There were no tears but the look in them was something she had never seen before.

Emma tilted her head to the side, her eyes locked intently on the nearly black ones below her. She continued to unconsciously caress the other woman's stomach as she felt her own heartbeat pick up. She moved ever so slightly forward until her lips met Regina's. The surprising warmth and softness of them made her heart skip a beat all together.

 _This is it. This is how I_ _'_ _m going to die._ Regina thought.

Emma suddenly detached herself and said in horror. "Fuck. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I kissed you again." She went straight into panic mode and lifted herself off the other woman so that she was kneeling on the couch hovering over her. "Not only did I maim you so soon after surgery, but then I virtually molested you. Again."

Regina grabbed a firm hold of Emma's shirt before she could get off the couch completely. She quickly yanked the younger woman down towards her, ensuring that Emma would lose her balance and only have one place to end up.

"Will you just shut up for once in your goddamn life," she hissed.

Regina pulled Emma into a searing kiss that left no doubt in Emma's mind that this was exactly what Regina wanted.

"Hey you guys? You will never guess what game I got." Henry yelled as he opened the front door.

Regina's automatic reaction was to immediately knee Emma in the crotch and push her on to the ground.

Emma landed with an oomph on her back, stretched out like a starfish.

"Hey." Henry said as he walked into the lounge and stood in front of them. "What's going on here."

"Oh, Emma was trying to get the remote off me and I clearly won the battle." Regina offered, slightly out of breath and more than a little turned on.

Henry looked down at Emma, then at the remote that was on the ground near the side table. He then looked over to the TV and scrunched his nose.

"Well that's because you're watching Antiques Roadshow. You know no one actually likes that show except for you, Mom."

He stepped over Emma and picked the remote up, pointing it at the TV he changed the channel to The Simpsons.

"You may have won the battle, but we will win the war," he declared with a sense of heroism as he held his fist down to Emma for a fist bump.

Emma sat up and gave the boy a much appreciated fist bump before leaning back so she was rested on her elbows. "Where's Elsa?"

"She just dropped me off. She said she would be back later on tonight to pick up her stuff and then she is heading to the airport."

"She's leaving?"

"I guess so. I thought you knew? She said that you and her had organised for her to fly back to Seattle on an earlier flight."

"Of course she did." Emma huffed under her breath. She turned to look at Regina and rolled her eyes.

Regina smiled consolingly. "Maybe you should give her a call?"

"Yeah, I will in a minute, but right now I'm going to make us some dinner." Emma said as she struggled to get up off the floor.

"Okay I'll help." Regina said as she slid off the couch and then led the way into the kitchen, leaving Henry behind to watch The Simpsons.

"So. We kissed." Emma said with a giant smile as she pressed Regina against the refrigerator.

"I noticed," smiled Regina shyly.

"With tongue." Emma continued, waggling her eyebrows at the other woman.

Regina giggled, "Yes, Emma, I was there too."

Emma reached down and took Regina's hands in her own. Caressing her fingers with her thumbs.

"I liked it… a lot." Emma took a step closer and rested her forehead against Regina's, tenderly rubbing they're noses together.

Regina chuckled. "I liked it too… a lot," she shifted her focus from their joined hands to Emma's eyes, shining in rapture and slightly crinkled at the corners from smiling too widely.

"Hey you guys I'm hungry! Can you hurry up with dinner." Henry yelled from the lounge room.

"I love your child, Regina, but god help me I am going to kill him." Emma moaned as she leaned in and gave Regina a small and chaste kiss on the lips.


End file.
